The Odds Were Never In Your Favour
by Bitblondetoday
Summary: Your typical Hunger Games/Homestuck crossover. It has been centuries since the revolution failed and the Mockingjay died. The remaining districts keep the Games going. Multiple POVs, mutliple ships. Rated T for Karkat. Rating might go up, for gore and (possible) sexual scenes. If you've read Homestuck you'll be fine.
1. Chapter 1

The whole word stops for a second, and then, without a warning, lurches you forward, forcing you to keep up with the jump it has made, as if it's your fault that it had decided to completely fuck up for a second and make you look like a mentally challenged idiot in front of the entire Panem.

You walk forward, stumbling over your feet for a bit, before pushing your chin up and climbing up the stage. Everyone is quiet- everyone always is- and the little Asian lady on the stage turns to you and smiles, teeth to white, lips too red, the silence surrounding you too fucking loud.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are sixteen years old. You've been on your own for the last eleven years, even though your brother has kept you well provided in food and clothes and electronics and everything one might need, except for the human contact, but you managed that on your own- thank God for your charming bubbly personality, Jegus fuck- and now, _and now;_

You are a tribute in the 420th Hunger Games.

You recognise the girl to your right- Aradia Medigo, very nice, despite being somewhat off- and the fact that you have spent a good portion of time talking to her only makes this whole ordeal worse. You opt to stare straight ahead, jaw clenched, shoulders tense, knowing that, if you look angry enough, no one will be able to tell how mind-numbingly scared you actually feel.

This fucking blows.

You are no stranger to the Hunger Games. You've been watching them for as long as you can remembered- it is somewhat of a citizen duty, watching the fucking morbidity the Games are- at first with Kankri at your side ("If you find this too triggering I could always mute the sound-" "Oh my god shut up"), sticking with Aradia once he got reaped himself.

Heads up, this is not a tragic back story. Kankri won. He now lives in the Capitol and has some sort of on and off polygamous thing with the Captor senior. You got a new, fancy house, and a decade of immunity from the games- the decade that has just passed, if someone has trouble keeping up- and some fucking silence, for a change.

You don't miss him. At all. And you are especially _not _looking forward to seeing him now.

So instead, you stare on, as the Asian lady goes on about the history of Panem and how honoured the pair of you should feel. You mentally give a snarky reply to each of her statements, burning hatred rising in your gut, suddenly aimed at everything and everyone- Kankri, even though he's done nothing wrong, Aradia, for not looking even slightly upset, the Handmaid- the Asian fuck- for not shutting up god damnit who does she think she is, even bloody Katniss Everdeen for fucking shit up all those centuries ago and _not fucking it up properly_.

You see, ages ago- it were, like, what, the 74th annual Hunger Games?- Katniss Everdeen volunteered to save her little sister. She managed not only to win, but to also save her district partner, and then kept on fucking with the current president and triggered a fucking revolution.

That failed.

Obviously.

It destroyed half of the districts- Twelve, Nine, Seven, Six, Five and Three no longer existed- and made all thoughts of any further uprisings fly out of the window. District Thirteen was now officially Capitol's bitch, and District One was officially their new bestest friend- they no longer had to send in tributes, fucking figure.

Also, nobody volunteered. Ever. (Well, district Four did- but only because its' population was almost strictly high blood royals and they couldn't exactly be made to compete so they'd kidnap some low bloods from other Districts and make them volunteer in the said high blood's place, but that hardly counted- if the Capitol was behind it, it wasn't exactly rebellious behaviour.)

Oh, also, the Radiation.

Nobody noticed a thing until the 85th hunger games, when one of the tributes started bleeding _motherfucking purple._ Everyone freaked out, but in time, the Capitol decided that, yeah, this was pretty cool- because, now not only were they fucking otherworldly on the outside, their blood also looked like the goddamn rainbow. It took them five more years to decide that the new blood colour also had a great effect on how much the person was worth- and that was when the High bloods and Low bloods first appeared.

You are not a High Blood. What a goddamn plot twist.

The pink and purple blood was considered royal- and nobody touched the royals, alright. Then, they grew quite fond of blue, deciding that it made people very strong and shit- you doubted it had more to do with the life long training the said people received, but who are you to say anything- and the Green-bloods were bred, raised and buried in the lap of luxury.

Red blood was considered human. Human was considered bed.

You have red blood. This story is a goddamn roller-coaster ride.

Then, more things happened. Horns, for starters. Well, to be honest, they were more like head-nipples, but nobody was overly comfortable with admitting their sub-erotic potential, so the Panem just went with Horns- now everyone had Horns, and then, next thing you know, you can't walk in the sun, and your skin goes grey, and here we are now, a bunch of rainbow-coloured grey creatures with nipples growing out of your skull in all sort of goddamn shapes and _you are going to die in a couple of days FUCK._

A shiver runs up your spine. You push it back, and stare forward.

Well, not everyone was grey. District thirteen locked themselves away, and even though they couldn't evade the Capitol, they managed to skip out on all the effects, and were now the most human like of them all.

And humans are bad.

It takes you a moment to realise the Handmaid has stopped talking. Your eyes flash to the side, and Aradia gives you a shaky grin. Snapping out of your train of thoughts, you turn around to face her, and accept her offered hand. Her palm is as sweaty as yours, even though her face is the definition of tranquillity. You shake hands, and the district applauds, and then you are being led away.

The room they left you in is richly decorated and smells of cleaning substances. You take a seat on the felt chair and wait for any possible visitors.

Nobody comes. Aradia was your only friend in this District, it was to be expected.

You meet up with Aradia in what feels like an eternity and a millisecond in the same time. Her eyes are puffed, and the little make up she tends to wear is smudged. You stop her before exiting the palace, dabbing it away, until all evidence of her minor breakdown are gone. She gives you a shaky smile.

"Move on, move on!" The Asian lady yells. She struts in front of you, and you have no choice but to follow. The cameras flash as you show your faces, and you do your best at ignoring them, while Aradia gives them little smiles every now and then.

You let her enter the train first, and then climb up yourself, and there is a second of relief as the doors close, just before Kankri shows up and you are on the edge again.

"Aradia, Karkat." He looks upset, and you are mildly taken aback. "I am sorry about what happened to you."

You share a look with Aradia. You both know that replying would be futile. He rarely stops to listen.

"I want you to fully understand that, despite my relation to Karkat, I will treat you both objectively and without any personal preference." You study him as he talks- he is somewhat taller, not as scrawny as he used to be, his hair is neatly cut and his clothes looks fairly expensive. No one could mistake him for a district Twelve citizen any more. "Now, this statement might cause you doubt and it is understandable, and it is my experience that trust takes notable time to build, so I will not be forcing any of it on you just yet. I do hope, however, that you will be as open with me as I am with you, seeing as it is our mutual objective to get at least one of you out of the Games victorious." He still doesn't need to breathe, apparently. "It is also my duty to inform you that your personal beliefs and moral stands do not matter in the Capitol, so it would be well if you would state your personal triggers here and now, as to give me time to think of a way to ease you through all the uncomfortable experiences gently and with caution." You sigh. He ignores you.

"You are aware, I hope, of the massive amount of murders you will be required to commit." Aradia now sighs. You start to zone out. "It is emotionally straining and will cause you notable amount of trauma, but I assure you, once a victor, it will not be hard to find a moirail that will help you deal with any quilt-ridden nightmares you might have?"

Ah, moirails. The new sort of romance categorisation developed somewhere around the 150th hunger games, and you must admit you've spent more than some time looking into different possibilities it has to offer.

"Moirails, uh?" You cock an eyebrow, voice loud enough to cut off his blabbering. "So that's what's going on with you and Mituna?"

You feel much more pleasure than necessary when he paused for a second, completely off track, before making a quick, blushing recovery.

"Poking your nose into other people's quadrants is hardly proper behaviour, furthermore, many would consider it rude and will score you very little sponsors, if any at all." He goes on, eyes focused on the ground. "Ones romantic escapades are a thing a person should be allowed to share themselves, when they feel ready to. Using it to trigger a reaction is most rude and I will not tolerate it." He glares at you. "I wholeheartedly wish you would think back on your actions and use your new-founded epiphanies to work on your notorious personality, Karkat."

Aradia whistles. You groan.

"You're right, I need to rethink my entire fucking life, look at this goddamn epiphany, I am an asshole, was I always an asshole, Aradia help me out." You turn to look at her and grip her forearms. She gives you a small smile and pats your head.

"You were always an asshole."

Kankri is not impressed.

"Is this emotionally straining experience enough to make you let us off the hook, or do I need to make a fucking roll on the floor, 'my life is a lie, Aradia I need a CPR'?" You ask him. He takes in a deep breath, and you realise with a start he is not nowhere near finished.

You drop down on the floor. "Aradia-"

"I'm out." She says, shoving past Kankri. You follow her lead.

***triggerwarning***

Your name is now Dave Strider, and you are well-fucked.

Not in a good way. Nowhere _near _the good way. You fucked up so breath-takingly you sort of expect Katniss Everdeen to float down from the sky, in her fully fiery glory, and high five you into oblivion.

Boy, you fucked up.

The day started normal enough. You got up, had some AJ, pulled on your sweet new felt suit, and went out to help calm Egbert down- you found out soon enough that keeping other people calm down is equally calming for you, and you were in dire need for some calming- because it was the Reaping day and even though your brother took the victory last year and you had a full-on immunity for another decade, your best bro's name was still in the bowl, and so was Rose's, and Jade's, and yeah pretty much everyone you know was in danger of being shipped of to their death.

So you pulled on your shades, walked over to Egbert's house, helped him dress up, convinced him he looks presentable, made him watch some Nic Cage movies because if anything was going to bring him peace it was the prehistoric talentless piece of ripped-muscle. Then Rose and Jade came over, both all dolled up, and you all watched the stupid movie, and then, a long, emotional group hug later, you were on your way to the main square.

Being cycle Thirteen, and not affected by the radiation, you could still handle sunlight, and seeing as you're all little shits you've decided to host your Reaping there, forcing the Capitol officials to wear heavy armour and special cameras, making the whole ordeal difficult for both sides.

Man, you love your district.

You gave out a small cackle as Roxy came out- she won some sort of Capitol scolarship around the time Rose was born and was now a full-on citizen, in charge of handling District 13. The Capitol loved her- she was very pretty, always slightly drunk, and very affectionate. Your Bro, Dirk Strider, was pretty tight with her too, and he basically raised her younger sister as well as you- despite having no actual genetic connections with Rose, you thought of her as your younger sister.

God, if she gets reaped...

You watched as Roxy stumbles over to the box, pulls out the paper, watch her face pale and the name fall out of her shaking hands, watch as one of the official comes over and picks it up, and reads it himself, and even though you had it coming, it stills makes your knees _almost _give out.

"Rose LaLonde!"

Roxy presses her palms to her mouth and shakes her head furiously, and you stare at the stage as Rose climbs up, unnaturally tranquil. She places a calming hand on her sister's shoulder and turns to face the district, small smile on her face.

"Read the other name." She whispers to Roxy before taking her place. Roxy nods, still shaking, and goes to do as she was told, small sobs wrecking her thin frame.

She pulls out the paper, and you can see from her face more bad news are about to come.

"John Egbert!"

You can hear John Gasp by your side, and it is then that you feel your body move, and you shove Egbert back, making your way up to the stage. All eyes are on you- they know you're not Egbert, damn it, your brother just won last year, everyone can recognise goddamn Dave Strider, the furiously interviewed younger brother. You climb up the stage, and Roxy is staring, and Rose seems somewhat taken aback, but you ignore them both and make your way up to the microphone.

Egbert meets your gaze. He is pale, unnaturally so, and it is what pushes you the one last step.

"I volunteer."

**oo**

Yeah. You fucked up.

_Nobody _volunteers. _Nobody. _Especially not victor's younger brothers. What you just did was awfully stupid and you fucked up and you'd do it again a million times because now you can save Rose as well as Egbert-

But Dirk is going to kill you.

John tells you that as he hugs you goodbye, tears drenching your felt suit.

"Egbert. No." You groan, trying to get out of the bone-crushing hug. "Dude, you're so gay."

"Shut up." John sobs. "This is all my fault."

"Dude." You groan again, but stop fighting him. "It's not."

"It is!" He insists, in this sad, sad, high pitched voice, as he keeps on crying onto your shoulder. "It was supposed to be me!"

"I have better chances than you and we both know it." You say, fighting to keep your cool. If you start crying now, you won't be able to stop, and there's no way in hell you're letting the Capitol see Dave Strider cry. "You didn't ask for you name to be pulled out. I made my own choice."  
"But-" Whatever he was about to say is cut off by the guard pulling the doors open.

"Time's up."

John sobs once again, and you return the hug, patting his back.  
"Egbert, go." You push him away slightly. He stumbles. "Go, find Jane, stick together, okay?"

"I don't want to lose you nor Rose." He whispers. You shove him towards the doors.

"I know."

Jade is up next, and she is already crying, and she latches on you and cries into your shoulder, the same one John already soaked through, and all you can do is rub her back and whisper some stupid promises you know you can't keep. She is led away soon too, and you are left alone for a couple of seconds, pulling your Strider mask back on.

Rose is waiting in the hallway. Her shoulder is wet with tears as well, but you both have your best poker faces on, and you grab her hand before exiting. District Twelve is gone, you might as well keep on the tradition of being little shits and showing unnecessary inter-tribute affection.

You both ignore the cameras as you walk for the train, and the moment the doors close behind you, you are being pushed against the wall.

"What. The fuck." Bro's breath is hot, and you can't really breathe because he _is _much taller and is holding the front on your shirt and forcing you to stand on your tiptoes and the wall is really not the most comfortable thing to be shoved against, but you force down the whines, because damn it, you deserve it.

"What the fuck did you do."

It is not a question, despite being phrased like one, so you just stare up, breathing steady.

"I won. I won for both of us." He goes on. He sounds angry, his fists are shaking, and something in his voice makes you realise he is fighting back tears. "You were supposed to be safe for good."

"I know."

"Then _why_" He shoves you harder, and you bang your head pretty well. "The _fuck_" Again. "Did you volunteer?!"

"John is my friend." You manage to breathe out, because there is not enough air in your lungs for you to talk any more.

"And you are my brother!" He yells before taking a step back. "For fuck's sake, Dave."

You rub at your throat, taking in deep, steady breaths.  
"He'd have died." You mumble.

Dirk looks like he's fighting back the impulse to hit you. "Are you fucking him or what?"

You groan.

"John would have died, and it would have been horrible, but we could have Rose as a winner, and then you'd both be safe for good- was standing back so fucking hard?" He stares at you. You stare back.

"He's my _friend._"

"And you're my brother!" He yells again. "Before, there was a chance of me losing one of my siblings, now I might as well lose both-" He stops. "Do you have any fucking idea how relieved I was when you weren't called out?"

You stare down, suddenly feeling guilty.

"And what do you do?" He grits his teeth. "You _volunteer."_

You can't make yourself look up.

"The Capitol now hates you. Good job." His voice is acid. "They'll make sure you die in there. They might kill Rose too. They might blow our entire district up, for all I know- _nobody volunteers!_"

Your eyes snap back up. "I couldn't let him die."

Dirk clenches his fist. It's then that Rose jumps in.

"Calm down, both of you." Her voice is collected as ever. "We are both very upset, and Dave did fuck up marginally, but what is done cannot be undone." She gives you both a stern look. "While I am all for talking our problems out, I believe discussing the Games would be a wiser move right now."

There's a moment of silence, and then you both sigh.

"You two, go get cleaned up. We'll talk over the dinner." He says. "I'm going to find Roxy."

***ohoh***

Your name is Sollux Captor, and the person you're pretty sure you're in love with just got reaped for the 420th hunger games.

You stare at Terezi's grinning form- she's not the stated love interest, just in case you thought so- and groan. Having this semi-psychic powers sucks at times.

It takes you a moment to register why everyone is staring at you- your name just got called out, bloody brilliant- and you are not even surprised any more, because, honestly, this day went to shit long time ago and nothing is to be unexpected.

You walk up, climb up the stairs, and shake Terezi's hand- the crowd is awkwardly quiet all the time, because Terezi is blind and your brother runs the internet- before being led away.

The walk down to the train is a real pain. Terezi keeps cackling, hand wrapped around your forearm, and you respect her decision to fake being completely helpless. She's been blind for a decade now, and is probably a better fighter than half of the district.

Once in the train, Tavros Nitram greets you. He is barely older than you, and bound to the wheelchair. He won four years ago, at the age of merely twelve, and to say he got lucky would be an understatement. A fellow tribute left him beaten down and paralysed, figuring he'd die on his own soon enough, but Tavros managed to pull himself into the bushes and to use the poisonous berries growing all around him to turn his set of arrows into deadly contraption. The sponsors took liking of him them and kept sending him food, until finally, he was gifted with a wonderful air rifle, which he used to kill off the final three tributes. The word was the murders still haunted him, and he was not seen in the outside world very often- Sollux could see the dark circles around his eyes and the small blush in his cheeks. He was obviously not too thrilled about the whole thing either.

"Uh, hi." He mutters.

"Hello." Terezi's voice is as loud as ever, and the small victor flinches. You nod at him.

"Um, so, the rooms are that way." He gestures down the hallway. "The dinner is in an hour."

You nod again. Terezi chuckles.

"Sollux, be a sweetheart and tell me where I'm to go." Her head is on your shoulder. "Poor blind girl doesn't really get the gesturing."

Tavros blushes. You groan.

This day is shit.

***ooo***

At least the food is good.

You make your way through the dishes of hot, creamy soup, roasted steaks, small baby potatoes mixed with something green and vegetable-y, and two slices of chocolate-cheese cake, and quite honestly regret it afterwards. Your fellow tribute still manages to outdo you, licking the plates clean, grin not slipping off his face.

"This food." He leans back, eyes semi-closed. "It's a motherfucking miracle."

You eye him warily. Jake seems to feel the same.

Your name is Jane Crocker, and you've just been reaped for the 420th Hunger Games.

And it sucks.

You're from the district Eight- the only district where the humans and the grey-humans (trolls? Some people call them trolls) co-exist- and your district partner happens to be over six feet tall, high-blooded stoner clown.

Brilliant.

You're not sure why he's here. He should have stuck to district one, god knows he's high enough (heh heh) to fit in there, and then he'd never have to worry about the Games- but it seems to you he doesn't do much worrying either way. You, on the other hand…

Jake places a hand on yours- he always had a way of sensing your nervousness- and you blush. This damn stupid crush has been eating you from the inside for years now, but is seriously not the current priority- you are a goddamn tribute, and Jake is your mentor, and if you survive you can think about cuddling and kissing and babies and all the other things.

Jake English won the games five years ago- he is now nineteen, and as dreamy as ever. His hair is dark and black and a bit messy, his eyes green, his glasses squared and thick-framed. You find yourself blushing, and furiously look away.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. You nod. Being eighteen, this was the last year you had to worry about the games. _Figures _you'd get reaped.

"Worry not, motherfucker." Your district partner- Gamzee Makara- almost purrs. "It's all going to be motherfucking _o-kay._"

Jake's grin is a bit awkward. "So, how about we watch the Reapings, then?"

You take your seats on the couch- Gamzee in his own chair, you latching to Jake's side. They show district 1 first- not sure why, they don't have tributes- and the blonde-haired woman with unnatural smile wishes the other districts all the luck. District two is next- the grinning girl with an eye patch and a prosthetics, and a ripped, long haired male. _Vriska Serket and Equius Zahhak. _

District three doesn't exist. There is the same footage of the charred place, just to remind you all what will happen if you even _think _about complaining.

District four is always fun- watching the frail looking, shaky Lowbloods walk up to the stage in place of the colourful royalty. The first name called is Feferi Peixes, and just as the small, shaky girl gets up to her feet, there is a commotion in the back. Both you and Jake stare, mouth agape, as the incredibly pretty girl, with long dark hair and bright pink dress, walks up to the stage and takes her place. The man pulling out the names- Eridan Ampora- whispers something to her, but she efficiently shushes him with one swift hand motion. The next name is called, and this Low blood looks around in hope, but it's obvious no one is coming to his rescue. With a small sob, he takes his place next to the princess.

Gamzee whistles.

"That girl has motherfucking _courage_." He giggles. "Motherfucking courage, I'm telling ya."

You ignore him, nervously biting on your lower lip.

Footage of more ruined districts, and then there's you, walking up to the stage, in your pretty red dress bought especially for the Reaping. You are visibly shaken, and you're suddenly very angry with your past self.

Gamzee struts to the stage without a second glance, and stands next to you, distant smile on his creepy, painted face. You shiver again.

District nine doesn't exist either. But then it's District Ten, and the female's name is Terezi Pyrope, and you suck in a breath when you realise _holy shit she can't see. _Gamzee lets out a growl.

"That girl." He growls. "That girl is trouble."

You and Jake opt to keep quiet. The other tribute's name is Sollux Captor, and Jake groans.

"I know his brother." He mutters.

"Isn't Captor the one who-"

Jake nods. You press your lips together, leaning back. Captor is an influential name. Your odds just stooped to non-existence.

District Eleven is up next, and the female tribute- Aradia Medigo- is incredibly gorgeous and incredibly unsettling in the same time. Her partner is an angry looking boy called Karkat Vantas- the name sounds familiar, and you give Jake a questioning glance.

"His brother won eleven years ago." He mutters. You nod.

"Look at the cute little motherfucker." Gamzee giggles. "He's so _vantastic."_

The pun is purely disturbing and you decide to ignore the clown further.

District Thirteen is the last one to be shown- there is something comforting about seeing so many people.

The girl's name is Rose Lalonde- Jake explains that the Reaping Lady is her older sister, and you feel very sad, because the situation is horrible and nobody should be going through this. The boy's name is John Egbert and he looks so much like Jake you want to give him a hug, when he's pulled away by a taller, blonde guy, who walks up to the stage and-

"Wow." Is all Gamzee has to say. Jake stares at the screen, face pallid.

"That's Dirk's little brother." He mutters. You look up.

"Who's Dirk-" It downs on you. "Dirk Strider?!"

Jake nodds. You stare back at the screen. Little Strider stares straight ahead, ignoring the scandalised whispering.

It is then that the broadcast is cut off. Jake excuses himself, and you feel like throwing up so you take his lead. Gamzee seems content where he is, so you leave him be.

***A/N* HI! I got into Homestuck and I'm in love with this type of a crossover so I'm going to do it. The idea of afailed revolution was stolen from another fic that I can't find any more, but everything else that might clash with other fics is pure coincidence I swear. **

**This is also very long. I am happy. **

**Should I continue? Please do tell. All reviewers will get a Strider in a box. You get to choose which one. But the whole timeline thing is really messed up so I can't be sure when it'll arrive.**

**-BBT**


	2. Chapter 2

The breakfast is awkward, and at this point you honestly wouldn't judge Roxy if she was to slip and pour herself a glass of whatever alcoholic beverage she could come by. You had her promise to always stay sober while counselling tributes, ages ago, and you know she'd never get drunk on her baby sister, but now, you could go for a drink yourself.

Dave is seated next to you, glasses in place, food untouched- well, he did make quite a show of tossing it around the plate with one of the ridiculously ornamented forks, but you estimate that the amount of food currently on his plate is the same as the amount you watched him scoop up this morning.

You take a tiny bite yourself, chewing on the scrambled eggs, and study the older Strider.

Dirk isn't eating either- he didn't even bother with the façade, plate in front of him empty, and he has both gloved arms wrapped around a cup of steaming coffee, staring at it as if it made his little brother volunteer.

You sigh. You would normally enjoy any chance to venture further into the suppressed dynamics of the Strider brothers, but right now, you are a bit nervous yourself.

Roxy meets your eyes. You give her a small smile.

Your palms are now sweating, and you quickly focus on your breakfast, struggling to keep your cool. Dave and Dirk might have a proper excuse to not notice, but you were reaped too, and you will have to compete as well as Dirk Strider's little brother.

Your thoughts go back to yesterday- the moment Roxy dropped the paper and you realised it held your name, the initial shock, and the quick, calming mantra that filled your head as you walked up the stage- _"Dirk will help you, Roxy will help you, you know how to fight, you can fight well" _– to John's name being called out, to Dave climbing up the stage, over the intense showdown in the train, and Roxy's drunken sobbing in the room next to yours.

You start contemplating your suicide.

You know Dave has a better shot at winning than you could ever hope for. Your sister might be one of the Capitol's favoured celebrities, but Dirk is the victor, and nobody compares to the Victors, especially not good looking, freckled blonds that won just last year, especially not an alcoholic showgirl.

So you know you have to die.

You won't die right away, of course- you need to make sure Dave is certain to win, because if he doesn't come back everyone will be heartbroken and you can't allow that- and, avoiding the thoughts of Roxy's certain relapse, once your body is carried out of the arena, you start plotting.

Roxy is the only one that could notice something is wrong, and she is too upset and/or hung-over to notice. Dirk and Dave keep on ignoring each other. You leave them to it. There'll be time to talk.

You know you're in the Capitol the moment you enter it- suddenly, there are distant screams of excitement, and when you peer out of the window, thousands of cameras flash into your face. You blink in surprise, before pulling on your usual smile and waving at the crowd. They scream louder.

"Dave, go show yourself." Dirk's voice is dripping authority, and Dave gives him one jaw-clenched glare before complying. You both wave at the crowd of unusually coloured people, and you can almost _feel _Dave's frown.

"They're weird." He notes. "Even for the trolls."

You nod in agreement. Their faces are painted white, their wrists and necks covered in thick jewellery, their eyes coated in brightly-coloured eye liner, their hair excessively styled. But after following Roxy's career for so long, you are used to their unsettling appearance. You shrug, smile never leaving your face.

***yea***

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and what you've just been through is something you never want to go through _again._

Well, you are probably going to die in a couple of days, so this really won't happen ever again, but it was still necessary to state how much you loathed the aforementioned experience.

The beauty team doesn't seem to notice or care much about your obvious discomfort, as they run their oddly-painted hands up and down your legs, murmuring about how 'baby soft' they are, and how cute you look once cleaned up. Kankri had warned you about their blatant lack of tact, but you still did not expect them to be _this _obnoxious. Were they not in charge of every sharp object in this room, you'd probably be kicking them left and right while screaming obscenities- but there are a lot of sharp objects in this room, so you keep still, holding back a groan.

"He looks so much like Kankri." The one with the green hair muses, pinching your cheek. You press your lips firmly together, because if there was a moment to snap, it was now. You know you look like Kankri, thank you very much, shut the fuck up, please die in a hole. The rest murmur their agreements, chuckling.

It is then that you are rescued, by no one else but your designer, a tall, slim, dark haired woman, dressed in a tight-fitting Kimono, eyes heavily painted with black eye-liner. Her colourless orbs are a bit unsettling, and the rest of the beauty team seems to think so to, as they scurry out of the room, leaving the pair of you alone.

Damara gestures for you to get up, and you stand still as she gives you a good look from each angle, frowning. She finally lets you pull on your robe and leaves the room, only to return couple of minutes later, Aradia following shortly behind.

You are a bit taken aback with Aradia's appearance- her skin is scrubbed clean, her long hair neatly combed, and she isn't wearing any make up- she always had a thing for red eyeliner, and without it, she looks somewhat bared. You both take your seats, and Damara studied you both once again, before leaving the room.

You give Aradia a side-ways glance. She is already staring at you.

"Your hair." She gestures. "It's so-"

You raise your hand defensively. "Shut up."  
"It's not _bad_." She quickly adds. "Just…odd?"

"Shut. Up."

She grins. "You almost look like Kankri."

You stomp her foot under the table. She dodges the attack, laughing.

It's then that Kankri walks in, and you both shut up. He studies you both separately, eyes lingering on your hair for a bit too long. You scowl.

"Did we do something to displease Damara?" Aradia asks, worry in her voice. You share her uneasiness- if you managed to anger your designer, you are properly screwed. But Kankri shakes his head.

"She doesn't talk to the tributes." He explains with a sigh. "It is an aspect of her personality that I've had to learn to accept- I do understand her motivation, though, for forming bonds with people that are likely to die violent deaths soon is not something everyone can bear with- but do not think she will not do her best to help you attract the positive sort of attention."

You are a bit relieved- with your personality, you need all the help you can get to leave a not-horrible impression. You frown again.  
"Would you stop that?" Kankri snaps. "It is most unattractive and does not make you look like a pleasant person in the slightest."

You stare at him. "I am not a pleasant person."

"Of that I am aware, but the Capitol doesn't need to know." He retorts. "Aradia has more fans already, and all she has done is smile at the camera. Thank god you are a Vantas, otherwise you wouldn't stand a chance."

You are about to start yelling, and Aradia seems to sense it, for she places a hand on your lips and shushes Kankri with the other.

"Karkat is very skilled with the sickles." She says. "It, combined with his celebrity status, and whatever magic Damara will be able to produce, is sure to earn him at least some sponsors."

You stop struggling against her palm, knowing she is more likely to remove it that way. Kankri ponders over her statement for a moment.

"He could still try to not look like an insufferable prick." He adds. "It was bound to come out sooner or later, but you could've at least acknowledged the crowd in some way."

So he's still not over that. Aradia had made a show of waving at the crowd, smiling like crazy, while you brooded in the darkened corner. Kankri spoke so fast and so furiously you were honestly surprised his throat was still not bleeding.

"They are cheering on my death." You mutter. Aradia sighs.

"They'll cheer on anything, as long as you give them _something._" His voice is almost breaking now. "Or do you not want them to like you? If you want to die, I'll just focus on Aradia here and you can-"

"Kankri." Damara enters the room suddenly, and you all stand still for a second, before slumping back to your respectable positions. She gestures for you to come forward, and then makes you straighten up.

You stand there as her and Kankri talk in hushed voices. Aradia gives you a subtle thumbs up, and you grin- with an eye roll, just so she doesn't get too relaxed.

And then, all of the sudden, your robe is undone and you are standing there stark naked. Aradia averts her gaze, and your hands rush to cover yourself.

"Are you _fucking shitting me?"_ You hiss. "You gave me trigger warnings about fucking microwave sounds, but nudity is okay with you?"

"These are the Games." Kankri replies calmly. "I have asked you to state your triggers."

"Okay, well, nudity is one, for starters." You groan as Damara pries your hands away. "Especially my own."

"It's a bit late for that now." Aradia notes. You glance over, and she is staring at the floor, obviously trying to give you some privacy.  
"Anything else?" Kankri inquires. He is enjoying it a bit too much.

"Yeah, um," Your cheeks are bright red and you give up not trying to hide it. "Decapitation, baby unicorns, and, uh, you."

"Baby unicorns I can work on, but I'm afraid you'll have to get used to the rest." He sighs before taking a seat. "If you want me to, I can accompany Aradia outside-"

"No, it's okay." You sigh. "It's not like she's ogling at me like _some._"

"Karkat, behave." Kankri snaps, and you growl, but allow Damara to do her thing, and stand still as she covers you in fabric, occasionally pokes you with some pins, and then takes the whole thing down, letting you pull your robe back on again. You make a point of staring into the wall as Aradia undergoes the same treatment, and then you are both hauled off to the lunch as they give your costumes the finish touches.  
"This whole place is fucked up." You mutter as you take your seats.

The food is good- again- and you stuff yourself, because if you are to suffer public humiliation and very possible decapitation, you are going to do it with a full stomach. The mute slaves bring in the rich, carefully decorated dishes of cheese-covered vegetables, some sort of fried poultry with baby corns, and a plateful of strawberries with whipped cream. You finish the table off in record time and spend the remains of your lunch break slouched back, digesting the inhuman amounts of food.  
"I'm going to be sick." Aradia mutters.

"Me too."  
"Hopefully we don't throw up during the parade."

"At least that way they won't forget us."

Kankri finds you laughing.

***TWELVE***

Strider's don't scream, but if you weren't a Strider, you probably would be.

Your entire body aches, and there is so many people touching you, you could honestly file a sexual violation report. Still, you grit your teeth and just lay back, because you know this is all your fault, and that if you do as much as raise your voice, you are flying back to district 12, Everdeen-express.

They are finally done with the underage molestation, and you are allowed to stand up, and your designer makes you look up as she circles around you. Her name is Kanaya, and her face is unnaturally pale, but other than that, she looks pretty normal. You are a bit comforted by the fact, and the small smile she gives you as she hands you your robe helps too. She goes off to find Rose, and you take your seat, pulling your shades back on.

Rose comes in next, face void of all the usual eye-liner and dark lipstick, hair combed and parted midways, dressed in the same plain bathrobe as you are. She rolls her eyes at your shades and gives you a small smile before sitting down next to you.  
"My name is Kanaya, as you already know." She gives you both another of her smiles. "And I am here to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks." Rose smiles back, small blush on her cheeks. You raise your eyebrows.

"So," You clear your throat. "What are we wearing tonight?"

The grin Kanaya gives you is almost blinding. "You'll see."

***TWELVE***

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and people are yelling at you, again.

People don't yell at you often. You don't usually give them reason too. But knowing what you've gotten yourself into, you might as well get used to all the low blood cruelty.

It's not like it's the low bloods yelling at you, though. Eridan yelled at you all the way to the Capitol, and then your mother took over. Meenah seemed more amused than upset, although she did tell you you've made a grave mistake.

You sigh. Like you didn't know that already.

You are a High blood, a royal descendant. You were to become a queen one day. You were to live in the Capitol together with the actual rulers, and enjoy the theatre and music and food and dances.

You weren't supposed to compete in the Games.

But that little girl seemed so _scared._

You are scared now. All the other tributes look so wild. And while you do know how to use a trident and are certain the Game Makers will leave one in the Arena for you to use- and your family will send you one, if everything else fails- you know the rest of the tributes hate you because of your higher blood and higher privilege and-

You start to hyperventilate again, and have to breathe in a bag.

Eridan's hand lands on your shoulder, and he gives you a reassuring squeeze.

"It's going to be okay." You hear him mutter, and shift away, sending a small smile in his direction. Eridan was always a bit too forward for your taste- you know he definitely has flushed feelings for you, and you are not exactly thrilled about that- but right now, you will accept comfort from anyone willing to give it to you.

"Thanks." You sniff. He offers you a tissue, his initials sewn in near the middle, and you carefully dab at your face. "It's just…a bit overwhelming, that's all."

He strokes down your hair, and you feel the urge to shift away again, but at this point, it would be plain rude.

"No one will dare to kill the princess." He goes on. Your smile is shaky. Those district Two tributes didn't look like titles would matter, once they went on a killer spree.

"Plus, you can use a trident better than half of the Panem!"

You smile at that, and return him his tissue. "Thanks, Eridan. You're a true friend." His smile wavers at that. "I should probably find my designers, though. I should be getting into the costume."

He helps you get up, and follows you down the hall.

***TWELVETWELVETWELVE***

You are now Sollux Captor, and you do not want to be here.

You are standing next to your chariot, costume too heavy, Terezi's laughter too loud. You stand still as your costume designer fixes the final details, and then attempt to return her grin. You majestically fail.

"You look great." Tavros gives you a sheepish smile. "Both of you."

"Thank you, Tavros." Terezi is still latched onto your forearm. "If only I could see myself."

The designer lets out a touched noise, and you roll your eyes. One fucking day, and she already had everyone wrapped around her finger.

"Sollux, put that frown away." She whispers as your team walks away. "It's out time to shine."

"Please, stop."

She releases your forearm and pouts. "Don't be so rude to the poor blind girl."

"That, too."

She pouts harder. That's when you hear the shuffling behind you.

"Captor?"

You turn around, little smile on your face. It's Karkat Vantas- you've never met face to face before, but you had spent a fair amount of time talking to him over pesterchum- if you had friends, he'd be one. He returns your smile.

"Karkat!" Terezi mock-stumbles over to his side, and is sniffing him up and down in no time. He rolls his eyes, but isn't freaked out- they've talked too, and he knows how she can be.

"You smell like candy." Terezi tells him. "But maybe it's your blood."

"He's dressed in red." You tell her before Karkat has time to explode. "Where's Aradia?"

"Over there." He gestures to the back, and you catch a glimpse of bright red fabric and long black hair- but that's pretty much all you can see from this point. "They're getting her in a net- I'll be holding her, or something like that. 'She's the storm, and you're controlling her'- I'm not sure what the Damara chick is on, but I could really use some of it." He rubs the back of his neck. He is clearly nervous.

"Kankri bothering you?" You ask, remembering how he always complained about his brother. He rolls his eyes.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, no, it's definitely your blood." Terezi is still sniffing him, and he pushes her away, frowning.

"I've spent the entire day being felt up by strangers, I've had enough, so fuck off, thank you." He scowls. Terezi just chuckles and walks back to your side.

"I've pictured you taller." You say, and he shoots you a glare.

"Yeah, well, fuck you." His voice sounds every bit as angry as his typing was. "What a brilliant way to finally meet face to face, though. Never thought Capitol cared so much about internet friendships."

"Yeah, it really is a weird coincidence." Terezi notes. "Didn't see it coming."

He gives her an incredulous look before bursting out in a laugh.

That's when he gets called back to his chariot, and you climb up your own, and you help her fix her cape, and then the chariots are moving.

***TWELVEMAN***

District One is up first- a girl and a boy, somewhere around thirteen, in bright white outfits and matching grins. They'll be the one to give the Victor a crown. They make you sick, honestly.

District Two tributes come up next, and you forget how to breathe for a second- they are both shirtless, wearing a pair of tight, black pants, Vriska's metal prosthetics enveloping her entire torso, reflecting in the light of numerous reflectors, Equius' chest coated in small, reflective pieces of decorative metal. Vriska keeps winking at the camera, while Equius stares straight ahead. The audience _loves _them.

Then, empty chariot for District Three. It is on fire. The audience seems to enjoy this too.

District Four is special this year- both tributes are dressed in rich, colourful fabrics, heads and shoulders covered in heavy golden jewellery. The male tribute is stiff and pallid, while the princess waves at the crowd, occasionally blowing kisses.

More burning chariots, and then there's you. You stare at your reflection on the enormous screen- you are both wearing bright purple one-piece outfits, shoulders coated in small golden spikes. His face is painted in his usual way, while yours is simply covered in subtle glitter, making it stand out in the volatile lighting. Your hair is slicked back, and the fabric is flattering, sticking to all the right places, making you seem stronger and taller. You almost smile, but Jake had told you to remain stoic, so you do as you were said. Gamzee just giggles to your side, but that is the way Jake wanted it, so you don't complain.

District Ten is up next, and they both look _amazing. _They are wearing matching outfits, split in half by colour- his left half is blue, her right half is red, and the ones in the middle are bright golden. They are both also wearing shades, hair pulled back to reveal their powdered faces. They look intimidating, you have to admit- the designer has done a good job.

District Eleven is next, and, well, they look quite amazing too- the female wearing next to nothing, tangled in a bright red net, a small piece of shimmering fabric wrapped around her hips to save her some decency. Her hair is long and wild, flying in the little wind there is, her entire body is covered in some sort of glowing powder, her eyes are framed with thick, red eye liner, her lips look as if they're bleeding, and she is grinning at the camera, and the crowd _loves _her. Next to her, holding the net she is wrapped in, is the young Vantas, wearing a pair of tight fitting leather pants and a matching shirt- both red, his arms uncovered, painted with ancient symbols you're pretty sure have some subtle, important meaning. The paint is red, so they look as if they're carved into his skin, as his eyes are framed red too, and he looks so _angry_- they both look really frightening and you quickly shift your focus.

District Thirteen is the last one up- wearing matching outfits of light, shimmering silk, Rose's yellow and Dave's red. His shades are gone, and his eyes are the brightest red you've ever seen- his hair slicked back to bring them even more in focus. They aren't holding hands- you can understand that. No need to draw even more parallels between him and Katniss Everdeen.

You make a full circle before stopping, and then the district One lady holds a speech for the entire Panem. Another round, and you are safe from the cameras.

"Seen those costumes?" Gamzee whispers to your ear. You sigh, shuffling away.

"Miracles, I know." You mutter. He nods, and you notice he is eyeing Karkat Vantas in a way that makes you feel uneasy. The aforementioned feels the gaze and looks up, and stares at Gamzee, obviously expecting him to look away. Gamzee doesn't. With a surprised blink, he turns around and walks away.

"You were amazing!" Jake is by your side, and then Jade is there too, grinning wildly.

"I _knew_ you'd look great out there!" She gives you both a hug, and even Gamzee returns it. "You looked breathtaking out there. I am so proud!"

She keeps on chatting as you take an elevator ride up to your chambers, and then you excuse yourself, knowing fully well you won't be able to fall asleep.

***A/N* I think Karkat in leather made my beta, MinuteMinute, unable to speak. So if there are any mistakes here, lets just blame it on Karkat yeah good**

**Oooh two follows. This story obviously needs my full attention.**


	3. Chapter 3

Terezi is still cackling as you help her out of the elevator, her painted fingernails digging into the thick material of your costume. Your head feels heavy and the adrenaline rush that just passed has left you feeling exhausted.

"Cut the act, Terezi." You groan as you make it down the hallway. "No one's around."

"That's what you think." She has just enough time to say before you come face to face with the district Eleven tributes.  
"Oh." You stop, sucking in a deep breath. They are equally surprised, and Aradia gives you a wide smile before shaking your hand.  
"Sollux!"

You smile back. The intimidating girl from the chariot is gone- her make up looks fake from up-close, red-rimmed eyes look tired, and she has a plain basic robe thrown over her costume (or the lack of thereof). Karkat looks like he could use a robe himself, arms wrapped around his bared arms protectively, snarl set in place.

"You did well." You say, just to break the tension. Aradia's grin widens.

"You too." She shakes Terezi's hand next, and the latter sniffs the air with a grin.

"You smell like KK."

"Anyways." You subtly pull your blind co-tribute away. "We all look like we could use some sleep, see you tomorrow?"

"The training." Karkat's eyes widen for a moment. You chuckle. "Shit."

"Don't think about it." You tell him before you squeeze through, Terezi still clinging to you. You hear their muttered whispers as they walk away.

"Sollux, do you want to tell me something?" She asks as you near your chambers. You look down, surprised by the wide grin thrust in your face.

"What now?"

"You smell like flushed feelings." She whispers with a suggestive eyebrow-wiggle. "And something tells me that might have to do with a certain blood-red candy lower down the hall."

"Shut it." You say, shoving her through the open doors. She doesn't even stumble, instead blowing you a kiss over her shoulder and walking over to the table.

The dinner is served, and you are suddenly very hungry- Tavros lets you eat you fill before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"So, the training starts tomorrow." He mumbles. You roll your eyes behind your shades, and Terezi grins at him.  
"Speak louder." She commands. "I can't lip read any more."

He blushes, and clears his throat again. "The training starts tomorrow, and we need to, uh, discuss your strengths and-"

"Poor blind girl's strength?" She mocks a sigh, head hung low. "Well, I suppose I have Sollux…"

"Jesus Fuck shut up." You snap. "She uses the cane as a weapon."

Tavros looks up at that. "Really?"

Terezi fakes an annoyed huff, but nods.

"You need to show it to the Game Makers." He talks in the sped up, excited manner. "Don't do it in front of the other tributes-"

"I won't." She assures him. "I know how to keep my act up."

"Game Makers will love you." He grins widely, before turning his eyes to you. "And-"

"I'm useless." You shrug.

Terezi huffs again. "Liar, liar, brother on fire." She then grins again. "On fire in a figurative sense, because he is making some good money."

"Please don't." You slouch back.

"He's good with the little stars." She goes on. Tavros gives you both a confused blink.

"Shurikens." You state calmly. "They are called shurikens."

"Oh." Tavros gives you a little smile. "That is good."

"Do I keep my ability a secret too or-"

"No, no, no." Tavros looks so excited, it is almost sad to watch. He is known for getting attached to his tributes. You'd think he'd learn by now. "You should show the other tributes you are capable of putting up a fight- that way you can form alliances-" He notices your scowl. "I mean, if you want to…"

"We're thinking of forming an alliance with district Eleven." Terezi jumps in. Tavros gives her a shaky nod.  
"Karkat Vantas and Aradia Megido?" Terezi nods. "Yes, they seem like a good choice."

"Funny, I don't remember us ever having a conversation like this." You speak up. Terezi frowns.

"Female intuition." She offers. "I read you like Braille."

"Can you _not."_

"O-kay." Tavros' chuckle is shaky and forced. "Sollux, would you rather go on your own or…?"

You have a stare down with Terezi- well, she stares in your general direction, and you make sure she can smell your disdain- before turning back to your mentor. "No, no, district Eleven is okay."

Terezi chuckles. You ignore her.

"So, uh, do you want me to talk to their mentors or…"  
"No, we'll talk to them." Terezi gets up. "I'll go get some shut-eye now."

You roll your eyes, but feel yourself grinning. "Good night."

Tavros stares at you awkwardly for a moment before excusing himself too. Another sigh, and you are the last to leave.

***huh***

Breakfast is, surprise, awkward. Dave is sitting across the table, making a point of ignoring your gaze, still brooding about the last night.

Kanaya would have allowed him to keep his shades, after his initial protests haven't subsided, but you intervened and, long story short, now the entire Capitol saw his eyes.

You know his eyes are a sore spot. You know he doesn't let people see them. You feel like an ass about the whole ordeal, honestly, but the crowd loved them- _"Of course they love them did you see what they do to _their _orbs?!"- _and you know you've only helped your little brother gain some sponsors and that he'll get over it eventually.

You still feel like an ass, though.

Roxy is quiet and brooding- she's been going cold turkey for two days now, and it has taken a great toll on her usual bubbly personality. Rose is barely eating, and you notice a hint of bags under her eyes.

"Hey, kid." You nudge her under the table. She looks up, surprised. "You've been getting sleep?"

"Some." She shrugs. You scowl.  
"Dave, you?"

He gives you a glare through the shades, but doesn't reply. You sigh.

"Okay, I know it's not easy for you, but you need sleep." You say, giving them both a stern look. "You'll have plenty of time to stay up in the arena."

"Don't you think-" Dave's voice sounds like acid, and you almost flinch. "That we've thought about that already, jackass?"

You are taken aback for a second. "Jackass? That's sad."

He pushes his chair back, probably destroying the floor tiles, and storms out of the room. With an apologetic shrug, Rose rushes after him.

***well***

Karkat and you stick to the corner, eyeing the competition.

Everyone is dressed much less elaborately today, and you study their faces, hoping that, in the natural lighting, void of all the make up, they might tell you some useful information about their owner.

Nothing of the sort happens, naturally. You still keep trying.

The two Trainers tell you about the platforms, and then allow you to do your own thing. Karkat goes for the cold weaponry the moment he is allowed to, and you trail behind somewhat awkwardly, watching as he studies the sickles selection.

"Hey." There is a sudden heaviness on your shoulder, and you spin around to come face to face with Terezi.

"You still smell like candy." She cackles. Sollux, who is standing next to her, gives you an apologetic shrug.

"You use the sickles?" He asks Karkat. The latter frowns.

"No, I think they're pretty." He snaps back. "I will kill people with the power of my bubbly personality."

Sollux gives him a lopsided grin before walking over to his side, fingers trailing over the wide assortment of shurikens. Terezi sniffs up, smile on her lips.

"You use those?" You butt in as he picks one up to test it's weight. He nods.  
"Tavros says I have to impress and intimidate all the other tributes so they agree to form alliances with us." He says, and without any warning, there is a piece of metal jammed into the target the district Two tribute was practicing with. He spins around, jaw agape, and it takes you a second to realise the entire room is staring at Sollux. He shrugs.  
"Do you want to form an alliance?" He asks, and you and Karkat share a grin before nodding.

***heh***

You've always imagined the meals during the training to be awkward, but with your newly acquired teammates by your side, it is not at all that intolerable. If it wasn't for the small pangs of nausea twisting your insides every time you remember that most of you will die soon, it would actually be pretty pleasant.

Karkat and Sollux bicker over everything and nothing, Terezi makes a show of sniffing, licking and tasting every bite she takes, and you just sit back, studying the rest of the tributes.

District Thirteen is sticking together, and are talking in hushed voices- Strider has his shades on again, and you wonder whether he'll take them to the Arena, and whether it will be a weakness or an asset. That train of thought gives your migraine a boost, so you quickly switch over to the other table. District Four is sitting with district Eight, princess chatting away while district Eight girl and district Four boy exchange awkward glances. The face paint guy just giggles, and doesn't seem intimidated by Feferi Peixes royal status at all.

You then glance over to the district Two, and are surprised to see they've already been watching you. The male- Equius- quickly looks away, while Vriska gives you a grin and a wink. With a groan, you return your focus to your team members.

"We all know you're not as helpless as you pretend to be." You murmur to Terezi. "But how…helpful are you, exactly?"

She grins around her fork, and swallows another bite. "You'll find me very helpful."

You glance over to Sollux, who nods.

"How about you?"

"Aradia can hold her own." Karkat jumps in, and you roll your eyes.

"I'm good."

"I know you are." Sollux smiles back. "It was just customary to ask."

"This will sound weird," You say, pushing your plate away. "But your lips is stronger when you type than when you talk."

Karkat sniggers. Sollux rolls his eyes.

"Are we going to ask the other Candy boy to join us?" Terezi interrupts, and it takes you a moment to catch on.  
"Dave Strider?" Karkat scowls. "Why should we?" He places a finger to Terezi's mouth before she can reply. "No, no, I know, he smells nice."

"He looks like he'll stick to LaLonde." Sollux notes, studying the pair. "Are they related, or?"

"I think they're just good friends." You shrug. "He's probably a good fighter, too."

"He also volunteered." Karkat notes. "And I'm really not into the whole, lets fuck with the Capitol thing, okay?"

"Okay." You sigh. You know Karkat has every right to speak this way- back when Kankri had just won, he wasn't as co-operative as Capitol had wanted him, and Karkat had spent quite some time in the Capitol custody, and he never talked about that but you can guess it wasn't pleasant. He knows what Capitol can do.

"We'll talk about this later." Sollux coughs, somewhat awkwardly. "Lets intimidate some more people first."

***heh***

The day is long, and the swords are inviting, but you know you're as good as dead if you show the Capitol that you can use them. Instead, you do as your brother has advised you, and focus on flaunting your stamina, upper body strength, and fast reflexes, and spend most of the day learning about poisonous and edible plant because you wouldn't put it past the Game Makers to withhold any food your Sponsors might send you.

If you get any. Rose keeps telling you will, but that's something she's almost bound to say, so you don't put much faith in her soothing statements.

Rose is almost glued to your side, and then goes off to work on nooses, and you are left on your own. That is when you hear someone plop down onto the chair across the table, and you stare up to meet the grinning face of the district Ten tribute.

"Terezi." She holds out her hand. You stare it down, before remembering she is blind, and you don't really want to be rude to a blind girl. So you shake it, and she grins wider.

"Dave."  
"I know." She leans forward and sniffs the air. "Smells like brooding and candy eyes."

You blink. "Uh."

"I can smell colours."

"That's good."  
"Maybe if I learn what smells I can eat, I don't die as fast as I'm bound too." There is a hint of a smile in her voice, and you frown.  
"You don't seem to worried."  
"You are worried for the both of us."

You stare at her some more, and wonder if she can feel it, and whether she minds.  
"I'm sorry you got reaped."

She laughs. "I'm sorry the Capitol hates you."

"You're not."

"No, no, I am." She plays with the photos on the table. "We would have made awesome team mates."

You are taken aback for a moment, and that is when the angry looking guy from district Eleven shows up, and lowers himself to her ear.

"Terezi, what are you doing." He mutters, and you are not sure whether he wants you to hear or he just can't keep his voice down. "We have agreed to-"

"I agreed to nothing." She reminds him. "Karkat, this is Dave Strider. Dave, meet Karkat Vantas-"

"Fuck no." You have almost offered your hand, and you quickly pulled it back. "What the fuck are you doing, Terezi?"

"Making friends." She grins up at him. "It's very hard for me, don't be like this, KK."

"Stop-" He taken in a deep breath. "Do you want us all to die?"

"As if you need my help with that." She gets up from her chair. "See you around, Dave."  
"See ya." You look after her, and then back to the angry tribute. He is scowling, fists clenched.

"Sorry, but you fucked up big time, and we're not going with you." He says, before backing away.

"It's cool." You slouch back in your chair.

This is shit.

***A/N* MARTA YOU HAVE THREE OTHER FICS THAT NEED UPDATING MARTA MARTA GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER**

**Thank you to my ONE reviewer**

**And to my wonderful (sburb)beta**

**And to Hussie for the hidden panels bc that shit THAT SHIT I needed that thank you Hussie**

**He also owns this did I mention that? He owns Homestuck. He owns me. He owns all of us.**

**And Suzane Collins owns the Games. Yeah.**

**Please if you're reading this and you want me to go on drop by and say so. Yeah. K thank bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**==BE SOLLUX CAPTOR==**

You are going to throw up.

The hallway is filled to the brim, all chairs occupied, but still, the overwhelming silence is nearly suffocating. The girl from district Two walked out a couple minutes ago, and they've made the boy from district Four wait, because, apparently, the mess she has made is taking a bit to clean up.

You can see the boy shivering. You feel for him.

The last day of training had passed well- you and your teammates had spend the entire time tying nooses, talking. You lean back, thinking back on the conversation- you could really use something to divert your attention right now.

Aradia had long, thin fingers, and waited patiently for Terezi to show her how to tie the strongest nooses, copying the movements as well as she could. Karkat had some troubles with making his little fingers co-operate, but managed just as well- your noose wasn't as good as it could've been, but you found yourself more immersed in the conversation than you had anticipated yourself to be.

The subject swerved off the casual rode after just half an hour, and before you knew it, you were discussing the Dream Conscience theory.

"You're basically saying that we all exist, on some subconscious plane-" Karkat was in his usual, loud, angry element. "And that we can continue existing like that once we're killed?"  
"I'm just saying, it's a possibility." You said, somewhat defensively. He rolled his eyes.  
"I don't think it's _that _far fetched." Aradia muttered quietly. Karkat rolled his eyes again.

"Of course _you _wouldn't." He busied himself with the ropes again. "Terezi, help me out here."

"While the idea is silly," She started, mastering another noose. "If you happen to die before me, I will make sure to kiss your corpse."

The conversation pretty much died off there.

You flinch when the doors close again- the district Four boy has had his turn, and now Feferi is walking over to the doors, chin up high. Everyone is staring, but you suppose she's used to it.

It is the last day before the interviews. Today, each Tribute will present themselves to the Game Makers, and show what they can do, and be rated accordingly. You know your district rarely gets high scores, and you need to make yourself an exception- Terezi says she is going for a three- "I'll just walk around and tell them what things are, they'll be impressed enough"- and you need to score _at least _a nine, to make up for her feigned inability and make your district just a bit fearsome. Your hands begin to sweat, and you furiously wipe them off on your trousers.  
"Nervous?" Aradia walks over from her seat and pops down on the one next to you. Karkat quickly occupies the one across yours, and Terezi sits up straighter, giving them a smile.

"Hello."

"Hi, Terezi." Aradia smiles, before focusing on you again. "I know I am."

"We all are." You nod.

"I'm not." Terezi takes off her glasses and gives them a little sniff. You roll your eyes.  
"Well, the rest of us won't get points just for not tripping over their own feet." Karkat snaps, but it is clear from his voice he doesn't mean it- you are impressed with Terezi's skills, all of you, and have limitless respect for everything she does.

Feferi exists. District eight boy lazily pops onto his feet, giggling to himself. You all give him a wary stare.

"He scares me." Karkat mutters. You nod.

"What are you going to show them, then?" You ask, just to switch the subject. The small talk goes on until you get called in.

The room is large- very large. The Game Makers are on your right, thick glass protecting them from any potential attacks, and you think you saw someone sip wine but _they wouldn't-_No, they are definitely sipping wine.

With a sigh, you walk over to the cold weaponry and pick out a handful of Shurikens, and then return to the middle of the room. You look up, and don't move an inch before one of the Game Makers meets your gaze, and then wait until they are all staring at you, before making a little bow and starting your show.

You fling a Shuriken into every target you can see, do it with your back turned, do it from one knee, you even lie down and fling a star blindly, and the impressed murmur tells you you've managed to hit the target. You then stand up and wait patiently for them to give you permission to go.

Terezi gives you a brief squeeze on the shoulder as you pass her in the hallway, and you return the gesture by squeezing her hand. Karkat and Aradia flock you make it down the hall, and you just murmur something about thinking you've done well, before excusing yourself to go throw up.

***ooo***

Terezi is taking a while- well, there are probably a lot of things in there that she has to name- and you nervously fiddle with your sleeves, chewing on your lower lip. Aradia has went to get some water from the machine down the hall, and you are on your own now, nothing but your thoughts to pester you.

"Calm down."

You look up in surprise- you know that voice- and are met by a pair of shaded eyes. Dave Strider smirks- _smirks, the little shit- _at your surprised expression, before leaning back in Sollux' chair. You don't reply, and he lets out an irritated huff.

"You are seriously going to ignore me, aren't you?"

You cross your arms against your chest and pointedly stare down, making a point of ignoring him completely. He laughs.

"Angry pout." He says, before getting up and walking back to his district partner. You momentarily correct your face- _you do not pout. _"It's cute."

Blood rushes to your face, and you angrily run your fingernails into the stretchy material of your shirt.

Fucking asshole.

***ooo***

The wait for the scores in a long, awkward one- the dinner takes forever, little clatter of the eating utensils the only sound to be heard. Once you've all accepted no one is getting a healthy meal in tonight, you all settle down around the TV, Roxy with her arms wrapped around Rose, you sitting next to them, fingers barely brushing, Bro sprawled across the only chair, Kanaya standing behind you, fingers digging into the leather backrest.

The broadcast finally starts. District Two is shown first- Vriska and Equius both got a 10, surprise, surprise- and then district Four, where the boy got a 3 and the princess an 11. You know it's the highest they could have given her without marking her as a sure target, so you don't worry about it- no one is objectively about the royalty.

District eight is up next, and the girl gets a steady seven, while the boy gets a ten. You gulp. As if his face paint wasn't unsettling enough, he's a good fighter too? You feel Rose stiffen next to you, and you grip each other hand, eyes glued to the screen.

District ten is no surprise- the blind girl gets a four, while the boy gets a nine- you've seen him with the shurikens, and he's every bit as good as Bro, so it's no surprise- then district eleven, where both tributes get a nine. You're up last, and you suck in a deep breath.

Rose gets an eight- she managed to gather up all the ropes and climb up all the way to the Game Maker's glass, where she winked at them before descending. It probably amused them, and you are glad for the good score. You are up next, and you don't know what to expect- Dirk had warned you multiple times about not showing them you can use the swords _because if you do there will not be a sword in the arena I am not kidding Dave this is serious okay do not use the swords- _so you busied yourself with your mean climbing skills, some basic upper body strength flaunting, and just being a little shit a Strider is expected to be. But then again. You volunteered. Rose gives your hand a little squeeze, and then your result is shown.

_12._

There is a moment of silence, and then Dirk leaves the room, and with a small mutter Roxy rushes after him. Kanaya plops into the freed seat and squeezes Rose's shoulder.

"It's a threat, isn't it?" You whisper. "I mean. Not only that everyone _has _to go after me now, but also-"

"Twelve." Kanaya nods. "District Twelve is gone."

_And you will be soon. _The words hang heavy over your heads, and you just need some air, so you mutter an apology and make a run for your room, past the kitchen and the very confused Roxy. Not seeing Dirk with her should have probably rung some alarms, but, hell, you were upset, and you weren't really thinking straight and-

Dirk is in your room.

You come to a halt, breathing heavy, and that's when you realise your eyes are wet, and you stop yourself from wiping them off, because then Dirk will know, and he might not know yet because your Strider face is good and your aviators are big. But when Dirk looks up, there are wet, glimmering trails going down his cheeks, and a loud sobs wrecks your entire frame, and you don't even know _how _it happened, but you are now sitting in your brothers lap, arms wrapped around his strong torso, sobbing into his collar bone, just like John did that little eternity ago, and his arms are comforting and rubbing circles in your back, and he is crying too, and you both just sit there, until you eventually doze off.

You expect Dirk to be gone when you wake up, but he's not- he's asleep, glasses off, and of his arms is still on your shoulder, and you are still sleepy enough to confess to yourself that, yes, you've missed your big brother, and yes, you're snuggling against him, and yes, you are scared, and you allow yourself to doze off again- because Dirk leave, and that, in Strider family, means a whole fucking lot.

***heh***

The interview day is what you fear the most- even the actual arena sounds less scary, because, hell, you get to be rude in the arena, and you get to slice at the annoying people in the arena, and if you fuck up in the arena you will only die- if you fuck up the interviews, god knows what the Capitol might to do you.

Kankri can sense your nervousness, and gives you quite a lecture on it- you reply with short, snarky comments, and he is more than little displeased.

"I have given your interview a lot of thought." He says, leaning back against the wall, as the same group of paedophilic make up assistants mess with your hair. "You have made a good impression in the chariot ride, and have quite a good score, although it's not as good as it could have been, if you don't mind me saying."

"Knock yourself out." You mutter. He doesn't hear you.

"So far, the Capitol sees you as an angry, capable fighter. Damara and I have agreed to keep up with the aforementioned image."

You frown. "Isn't it, I don't know, triggering?"

"It most definitely is." Kanrki either doesn't catch your sarcasm or doesn't care. Probably the latter, but there's no way to tell for sure. "We are going with the triggering image. It will put the sponsors off, but maybe it does the same with the tributes, who'd know."

"I think Karkitty is very adorable." Says one of the make up artist. You stare up- _karkitty?!- _and she chuckles through her fake whiskers.

"Excuse me?" Kankri is eyeing her warily. She giggles again.

"Karkitty is like a little ball of anger." She ruffles your hair. "It's _adorpawble_!"

You give Kankri a panicked look, and he just smirks.

"Triggering." You say. His smirk doesn't flinch, but at least the make up girl shuts up.

"So, what do I do?" You ask. There is no use in pretending you are not nervous- it's quite obvious you are like a step away from rolling up on the floor and screaming. Kankri knows it, so he doesn't give you any more of his cryptic smirks, and instead gets to the point.

"Be honest- the Capitol is too busy being angry with Dave Strider to bother with you, and as long you don't meddle with him, you should be fine." An angry blush reaches your cheeks at the mention of the Strider, but Kankri is too caught up in his monologue to notice. "Napeta here- excuse me, have I gotten your name right?" The girl nods, with another face-splitting grin. "Seems to like you well enough, hopefully somebody else shares the particular taste in Tributes."

The answer is not overly satisfying, but at least you don't have to pretend to be nice- it probably wouldn't have worked well either. With another sigh, you close your eyes, and let them do their thing.

This is going to be a long day.

***hhh***

The evening comes far too quickly for your liking.

You are standing in the elevator next to Terezi, watching the numbers change, an early countdown to the feared tomorrow. She is hardly recognisable, with the pale, powdered face, dark violet lips, blind eyes framed with thick fake lashes and more than enough eye-liner, little hat equipped with a lacy veil that offers little cover to her unseeing pupils. She is dressed in a tight fitting corset, equally tight leather pants, heavy boots reaching up to her knees, and a small cape that reveals more than it hides. Her gloved hand is gripping yours, and for the first time since the Games have unofficially begun, you know she really needs it.

You, yourself, are dressed up as well- your glasses are still here, _thank god, _there will be enough time for the Capitol to marvel at your oddly coloured pupils later, your hair thick with the massive amount of product they've put in it to make it look casual, your bi-coloured suit tight fitting and a bit uncomfortable. You appreciate the hand as well.

You meet up with Aradia and Karkat the moment you exit the elevator- she is dressed in a floor length crimson dress, lips red, eyes black, face pale, hair straight and silky, and he is dressed in a pair of black trousers and a silky shirt, with a bright red tie, hair somewhat less tousled than usually.

"Sollux is all tense and erectile here." Terezi sniffs the air. "What a time to be blind."

You roll your eyes, not really embarrassed- Terezi says things like this all the time, and if you really are 'all tense and erectile', well, they won't think she's right.

That's when the Capitol staff rushes over to get you to your places, and before you know it, you are sitting on the stage, enough out of the spotlight to not have a panic attack, but close enough to the audience to feel one coming.

The older Ampora leads the interviews, and Vriska Serket is up first, all dolled up in her high blue heels, short blue dress, with the addition of longer leathered gloves with iron spikes that somehow make the entire outfit work for her. Her lips are blue too, and the grin doesn't come off her face as she answers all the questions- she is very excited for the games, especially for the part where she gets to spills some high royal blood, she loves the Capitol because they are all so _colourful _and do not cower in fear, as do her fellow tributes- the applause that follows here is loud and makes your stomach clench. Of course they'd love _her_ –she's blood thirsty and inappropriate and still managed to compliment them.

Fucking district Two.

Her district partner is much less gracefull- he is wearing a dark blue shirt and a simple pair of trousers, hair straight and neatly combed, but he keeps sweating profusely and answers questions with simple 'yes' and 'no'es. You wish you could get away with that sort of behaviour. Hell, you probably will either way. You are really bad with public talks.

Feferi Peixes looks as amazing as anyone has expected- she is wearing a long, puffy dress of rich velvet, pink and gold, her hair is braided, and she has a diamond-coated tiara in her hair. She takes it off when the interview is over and hands it over to Ampora- "Watch over this for me, I'll want it once the Games are over"- and that little remarks wins her all the sympathy her bubbly personality already didn't.

District Four boy is scared as awkward. The applause is pure pity, and you feel really bad for him.

District Eight girl is dressed in a cute, baby blue dress, with a matching bow in her short curls, and she is all smiles and giggles. Audience likes her well enough, because they do applaud her as she walks off the stage, and then Gamzee Makara is up- he is stoned as fuck, and he gives vague answers, but he scored an eleven, and everybody wants to know more about him, and the lack of answer drives even Cronus off the edge.

You are starting to like the guy.

It's Terezi's turn now. She was given a walking cane- pearly white, with a dragon's head- and she walks over with confidence. She gives Cronus her usual grin and gives the crowd some cryptic answers. They like her, you realise with relief, and then it's your turn and you have just enough time to take in a deep breath before you're walking up to the stage.

You don't speak much. He asks to see your eyes, and you refuse- "I'll only remove them for the Victor crowning" and that gives you a few cheers, and Cronus really does help you to make a good impression, and if you feel a bit dizzy as you walk off the stage, you hope nobody notices.

Aradia is up next, and you focus on her- the audience loves her from the moment she appears on the stage, and she keeps on with her mystifying smiles and could-be-flirting answers. You don't know where she's learned that sort of behaviour, but it works for her- and you give her a thumbs up when she walks down from the stage.

Karkat is up next, and you are all holding back a laughing fit thorough the interview. He is as rude as ever, he gives snarky replies, and when asked how he's finding the Capitol, he tells him he wishes he'd have gotten lost "I don't know what the burnt down districts look like, but they can't be as bad as continuous molestation and those fucking leather pants."

Cronus looks somewhat offended, but the audience loves him. He slumps back in his chair after the interview, and flips you off, and it's only then that you realise you're grinning.

Rose Lalonde is up next. Her hair is held back with small diamond pins, her lips are as black as her eye-liner, and she is wearing a tight fitting red dress, held in place with a thick black belt. She quickly takes over the control, and manages to get Cronus to answer her question- he blushes when he realises what she has done, and the crowd gives her a deafening applause. You now wish her district partner hadn't volunteered- she'd have made a great ally.

Dave Strider is last up, and everyone is silent. He is wearing a red felt suit, his signature shades, and his hair is carefully styled. He pops down in his Chair, lazy grin on his face.

"Still sticking to the shades, I see." Cronus says, as an ice breaker, and Dave's smirk grows.  
"Yeah, well, man." He gestures at the audience. "Don't want to be blinded by all the beautiful people in here."

Well.

Cronus eventually asks about John Egbert, and he sighs.

"He is my best bro." He shrugs. "But man, he wouldn't last a day in Capitol."

"Can you elaborate on that?" Cronus frowns.

"Sure, man." Dave sits up straighter. "John is all bucked teeth and stuttering. You'd love him. We'd never get him back."

"You don't think we'll want to keep you?" Cronus smirks. Dave smirks back.

"Aw, man, with the two Striders, I'm sure we'll find a way to make everyone happy."

He didn't fuck up, quite the contrary, it seems, and you wonder if maybe that alliance is not completely out of the question.

Today's not the day to think about it, though. You first need to focus on surviving the bloodbath, and if both Rose and Dave are still in the game- well, Games- you can bring it up again.

The thought of the bloodbath makes you nervous again, and Aradia leans over to squeeze your hand, and you give her a grateful smile.

Dave Strider walks over, and you are all asked to rise, and the applause is loud, and you wait for a couple of minutes, and then you're allowed to go.

***A/N* Trying to get as much writing down as possible because GUESS WHO'S PARTICIPATING IN THE GISHWHES 2013 FUCK YEAH**

**But every time I try to write /anything/ this happens**

**Well**

**Enjoy**

**Because people are going to start dying soon**

**If you have any suggestions or anything to say **_**oh wow look at that review button**_


	5. Chapter 5

You can't sleep.

It doesn't come as a surprise- you've anticipated something of this sort would happen, and you are somewhat glad you've skipped the nightmare bit and went straight over to the insomnia. You spend an hour twisting and turning in your sheets before you decide you've had enough, pull on a dressing robe over your usual sleepwear, and leave your room.

The sight of Dave, one leg flung over the edge of the window sill, head thrown back, does not come as a surprise either- you shuffle over to his side and join him, bringing your knees to your chest, and blinking the sleepiness away. His hair is sleep tousled, he is shirtless, wearing a pair of PJ pants, and yet the glasses are perched on top of his nose, and you can't help but snort a laugh. He rises an eyebrow at you, and you shrug, breathing in the cool window air.

"Do we stick around for the bloodbath?" He asks. You bit into your lower lip- you know this conversation is necessary, but you still wish you could avoid it.

"I don't know."

"Vriska and Equius will." He goes on, obviously nervous. "Feferi probably won't- she'll have so much sponsors, she doesn't need anything from the Cornucopia- Terezi's first priority is to get as far away as possible, _I think-"_ He pauses. "I wish I knew what the Foursome is planning."

Foursome, as you've taken to calling them, is the group of tributes from district Ten and Eleven. They all seem as capable fighters- you see right through Terezi's act- and you both know that, if the circumstances were different, you'd already be allies. But Dave is a volunteer, and a danger to everyone close to him, and it is understandable that everyone would try and stay out of his path until the Arena. He had told you multiple times to go and join them, but you knew it'd come with the price of Dave's friendship, and seeing as you only have a while before one or both of you is dead, you couldn't bring yourself to ditch him.

"I don't think she'll be running away." You say. "Terezi, I mean."

Dave frowns, wordlessly urging you to continue.

"I think it's an act." You go on. "She's always clinging onto one of her allies, but she scored four points- it's far more than a person who can't find their own way around without help would be capable of- and she seemed confident enough on the interviews- plus, she found her way to your table that one day herself, and I swear I saw her showing Aradia Megido how to tie a noose."

Dave studies your face for a moment. "It makes sense."  
"Naturally."

"So, you think she'll fight?"

"Bloodbath would be a good day to show her long hidden skills." You shrug. "Sponsorship is the cheapest on the first day. And she has enough teammates to watch her back."

"You think they'll stay to fight?"

"I'm seventy percent certain they will."

He chews onto his lip, deep in thought.

"Six tributes fighting, then." He says. "That's a half. Enough."

You almost ask him, enough for what, when it hits you.

"We don't want the Capitol to be displeased with the bloodbath." You say.

He is pondering over something again. "Do you think I'll get sponsors?"

You give him a small smile. "I know you will."

"What if the Capitol withholds them?"

"You've been a perfect little tribute so far. I think they're past the grudge."

"You think?"

You scowl. "I think."

He nods with a resigned huff. "Not certain, then."

"No."

The silence that follows is not as awkward as some would expect. Dave is the one to break it, again.

"I should try and get myself a sword." He says, with an air of finality that makes you realise any arguing will be pointless. You sigh.

"I could probably use knives." You murmur. He gives you a look.

"Maybe they'll…" He pauses, awkwardly. "No, they won't have needles."

"Dirk and Roxy won't rest until they get someone to send some in." He leans forward and grabs a hold of your arm, giving you a reassuring squeeze. You smile up at him.  
"What if the Capitol withholds it?"

"Uh." He thinks it through. "You could probably use knives."

***ooo***

Kankri is trying so hard to wake you up gently you almost feel guilty about already being awake. So you fake being asleep, and roll along with his gentle nudge, and tell him to fuck off when he starts whispering your name, and for a moment you both feel as the last eleven years never happened and you are both kids and he is not a Victor and you are not a Tribute.

But then you're out of the bed and getting dressed, and the reality can't be fought of by play acting any more. He stands there as you pull on a pair of trousers and a black turtleneck, and when he pushes a small necklace into your hands, you don't even need to look down to know what it is. You are both surprised when you slump against his chest, but he hugs you quick enough, and you furiously blink away the treacherous tears, face nuzzled against his stupidly comforting red sweater.

"Do whatever you have to." He whispers into your hair. "Do whatever you have to, and come back home."

You bite your lip. "I can't promise that."

"Please."

His voice is cracking, and you look up, still pressed tight against him, and he is looking down, eyes watery. Something clenches in your chest.  
"I'll do everything I can to get back." You whisper. He smiles.

"Good." He pulls back and ruffles you're already messy hair. "So will I."

***ooo***

You are both nervous. Terezi's palm is sweaty, and you pull her into a quick, firm hug before you are each led your own way, and you have to keep pinching yourself to make sure this is not another nightmare.

You've had a lot of nightmares, in the couple of hours you've actually managed to sleep off. You hope they were nightmares. There was a lot of blood, and there was fire, and there was searing pain in your abdomen.  
You like to think they are nightmares.

They probably aren't.

You are allowed to wear your glasses- one harmless thing for each tribute, and the shades are yours. Terezi chose the same route, and you're pretty sure the Strider Junior did too- the kid really likes your shades. You can understand him. You both have a case of weird eyes going on.

The room you're led in is white, horribly so, with a plate filled with finger foods and a pitcher of cold water. You pour yourself a glass and sip it, and pace around nervously until you are told to go stand on the small circle in the middle.

The glass tube lowers immediately, and you struggle to keep your breathing steady as the whole world shifts.

You notice green first. A lot of green. There are some rocks too, and a lot of trees- trees are good, you suppose.

Then you notice the tributes all around you. Then you notice the weapons falling out of the cornucopia. Then you notice the big countdown going on in the sky.

Then it fully hits you, and you almost stagger off your podium.

The Games are officially on.

***ooo***

The countdown is over way too fast.

You are off the podium the moment it's safe, and go for the nearest katana, the one you've kept your eye on from the moment you could take in your surroundings. There is a convenient pair of throwing knifes just a couple of feet away, and you decide to grab it for Rose- after a long conversation, you've agreed to grab the weapons while she was to make a run to the east. You were to go after her and follow her trail, and then you could figure the rest of the games out. Surviving the bloodbath _was_ definitely the priority.

Your breathing positively steadies once you are holding the sword in your hands- you give it a wide grin before eyeing your surroundings. Terezi got herself a sweet walking cane, and has used it to trip the district Two girl before the latter has had a chance to go for the kill-

You are taken aback for a second. You're pretty certain Vriska was aiming at _you_.

You give the blind girl a confused stare, but she is too taken up with her potentially fatal quarrel to notice, so you just go for the knives and are getting as far away as possible.

***ooo***

Aradia and you collapse to the ground, breathing heavy. Your hand is still gripping her wrist, and you release it like it's on fire, blushing slightly.

Karkat is already there, dabbing away at Terezi's shoulder. He barks at you to go out and keep watch, and you comply without a question- it's the first day of the Games, and you've all survived, and Terezi is wounded, and it's Karkat for fuck's sake, he is holding himself up miraculously well.

Aradia is out a couple of minutes later.

"Terezi attacked Vriska, apparently to save the Strider guy." She tells you, fiddling with her long black sleeve. "And the latter did not appreciate it, so Terezi got slashed at."

You take it in. "She'll be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll just need to stay put for a day or so." Aradia settles down next to you. She should probably be staying 'put' for a couple of weeks, but you can't afford that right now.

The bloodbath went well- well, it wasn't really a bloodbath at all- there' hasn't been a bloodbath for the Bloodbath in centuries. Having only twelve tributes does that- it'd be no fun to get them all killed in the first fifteen minutes.

You had made a grab for all the shurikens you could see- luckily, there was plenty of those- and Karkat went for the sickles, getting himself one ridiculously large, and one much more practical.

Aradia went for the whip- you were a bit surprised at her preference- and a large backpack. You noticed a tent nearby and stole it from the weak grasp of the district four tribute (you still feel bad about that). That was when you realised Karkat was helping a wounded Terezi up, so you shoved the tent into his free hand and told him to run for it. You went after them just a couple of minutes later, but Karkat had already managed to set the tent up, and was now all mother hen with your district partner.

"What was in the backpack?" You ask her, staring into the woods. Karkat chose a little clearing for your camp, and you can see he wasn't thinking straight- it's really not the most practical of places. You'll tell him to move in the morning.

"A first aid kit, thank god." She leans back, sighing. "An empty water bottle. And a blanket."

"No food, then."

"No."

As if on cue, there is a silver parachute, and you actually _laugh_, because, fuck it, you're alive and you could have not been, and the Capitol is sending you dinner, for fuck's sake, that's so fucked up. Aradia opens it- it's a small loaf of bread, some cheese, and crackers. She smiles at the nearest camera.

"Thank you."

You interpret the lack of water as a hint that there is some to be found nearby, and you leave Aradia to keep guard as you search for it. There is a small river a fifteen minute walk away, and you fill the bottle, hoping to all gods that might or might not exist it's not poisoned.  
"You're my new best friend." You mutter to the river before leaving it. There might be someone in the woods, but they don't attack, so you choose to not bother them.

Terezi is much better by the time you're back- she's nibbling on a cracker, grinning, shoulder bandaged.

"It's just a flesh wound." She sniffs the air. "Do I smell water?"

You toss her the bottle, and she catches it mid-air. "How can you even smell water?"

"I can smell everything." She grins wider, and takes an experimental sip. "Tastes clean enough."

Karkat gives her a worried look. "You really shouldn't be doing that."

"Oh, shush." She takes another sip. "Yeah, it's good."

You eat the small dinner; Karkat goes to get more water, and then volunteers to take the first watch, and the three of you bundle up under the blanket. The tent is small and cosy, Terezi is snoring, Aradia is out cold, and there is a shuriken ready for use in your hand, and even though you are in the arena and there are cameras everywhere and the Capitol is probably thinking of a way to give you a very unpleasant wake up call, you mange to fall asleep.

***ooo***

Rose is alive- you are so relieved to see her you pull her into a hug and don't let go for an entire minute, while she taps your back and laughs. You then hand over the throwing knifes, and she tries them out, and she's not at all that bad.

"I got us a sleeping bag." She says, pointing to the bundle. "And a water bottle."

"Real water?"

She grins. "Real water."

There are some edible berries nearby too- Rose knows how to pick a good spot, you must give it to her- and you both nibble on some, wash them down with a few sips of the precious water, and then eye the sleeping bag.

"Ready for some brotherly cuddles, then?" You ask her, and she grins, before suggesting you rather keep watch.  
"As tempting as the cuddles are." She adds. "We can always reschedule."

"Oh, no, that's not how it works." You sit down with your sword, ready to take the first watch. "You had your chance, and you blew it."

You wait for the Dead Tributes Broadcast. It happens around the sunset- district Four tribute is the only one today- and then the Panem hymn plays. Rose gives you an awkward hair ruffle before crawling into the sleeping bag, and is obviously exhausted, because she falls asleep almost instantly.

You stay still, listening to all the little sounds, but all you can hear is wind and Rose's breathing. Your thoughts go back to Bro, Roxy, Jade, John. You know they're all glued to the screens, and might be watching you, and you give the nearest camera a little smirk.

Soon it's too dark to see with your shades, so you're forced to take them off. Another three hours, and Rose wakes up, panting, and she makes you go to sleep as she takes over the next watch.

You dream of your childhood home, of John's laughter, and dark pools of thick, bright red blood.

***A/N* What am I doing**

**Ugh**

**Sorry, nameless OC. Rest in peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

You are awaken by Rose gently shaking your shoulder, and you crawl out of the bag, blinking the remains of sleep away as she rolls it up into a small, practical bundle. You both eat a handful of berries, take another sip of water, and then you're on your way.  
The plan is simple- find a water source, make a camp, wait for the people to attack- because it's bound to happen, you scored a fucking _twelve- _and then kill them.  
See? Easy.

You sigh. You sometimes wish you could force your brain into a more realistic approach, but decide it would be too depressing.

Rose seems to know what she's doing, so you just lag behind, Katana in hand, ears listening to any noise that doesn't come from the pair of you.

"I think we're close." Rose finally says.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She crouches, still focused on the distant spot.

You study her for a second. "Care to explain what you're doing?"

"I saw a rabbit." She explains, dusting of her trousers. "But there's a chance that it just got frightened by our footsteps and is not going towards a water source."

"Do we follow?"

"We don't have many other options." Rose shrugs, and you're moving again.  
You end up finding the water, and the completely ironic celebratory dance you do might be recorded on camera, but will still be denied until the end of time. You both drink a bottle each, taking long, desperate gulps, and then spend a couple of minutes sprawled on the fine sand.

"We should get going." You finally say. Rose is on her feet immediately. "Do we find a clearing, or-"

"A clearing?" She ponders over it for a moment. "Well, we are trying to get people to attack."

You grin, and she helps you up-

Everything happens within a second- one moment, you are entering the forest, and the other, you are laying on your back, breath knocked out of your lungs, and you gasp desperately as the grinning, painted face of the district Eight tribute looms over you. You make a panicked grab for your katana, but it's nowhere to be seen, and then he's holding your hand and twisting and _oh god he's going to break it-_

And just like that, the weight is gone, and you are left there, gasping for air, and you stumble up to your feet and stare as the usually relaxed juggalo screams, arms scratching at his shoulder, and you notice a small throwing knife lodged in between his shoulder blades. Rose is standing a few feet behind, still unnoticed, and she meets your eye, and gestures for you to run, and that's when Gamzee Makara turns around, and with a blood curling snarls rushes at her-

She is taken unaware. They both fall to the ground, and her knife is knocked out of her reach, and he is holding both of her wrists and her eyes are wide in panic and _shiiiiit._

Your katana is laying a few feet away. You grab it, and launch yourself at the slouched, lanky form, and Gamzee cries out the moment your blade touches his skin, and you watch the thick violet liquid seep through his ruined shirt, and then he's in your face, and he looks so much like a wounded animal that you almost flinch away, but your fighting instincts kick in and you slash at his face, and you know the blood has gotten into his eyes because he stumbles back, and oh god his screams don't even sound human, and he's scampering away, and you stand there for a moment, breathing heavy, until a canon fires out and your heart stops.

_Rose._

It's her. It has to be her, because both of her arms are fucking broken, and her throat is bleeding, and her eyes are staring off into the distance, and you know you should get yourself as far away as possible but it's _Rose_-

"No." Your katana is dropped and forgotten. Bro is probably having a fit. "No, no, no, no, _no no no no no-"_

Your throat is raw by the time you reach her body, and you cup her blood smeared cheeks, and try to will life back into her body, but it doesn't work, because it can't, and you can feel salty tears on your lower lip and you know you are crying and _oh my god he killed her Rose is dead oh god oh god oh god._

"Oh god." You manage to get out, voice hoarse and shaking, and you lean over her, pressing your forehead to hers, and scream, and then there are helicopter sounds over you, and somebody is shouting your name.

"No." You whisper.

"Dave Strder." The voice is robotic and loud. "Please remove yourself from the body."

"_No."_

"Dave Strider, this is the last warning." You hear, but you can't make yourself leave Rose alone, so you just shake your head furiously, still clinging onto her stiffening corpse.  
"Dave Strider-"

"Strider!" The other voice is not an artificial one- it's the district Eleven tribute- and then there are warm fingers on your wrists, unwrapping your fingers from Rose's body, and you are being led away, and you slump against the shorter form, and there are still tears in your eyes.

You don't know how long you've been walking when you're pushed inside a tent, and you hear loud, upset whispering, before someone pushes your chin up and removes your shades. That makes you snap out of your trance-like state, and you reach up to hold them in place, and that's when you notice Karkat Vantas face mere inches away from yours, and you flinch back.  
"Oh thank god, he's up and rocking." He groans, leaning back.

"What-" You look around. It's a small, waterproof tent. To your left, Terezi, from district Ten, is fast asleep. "Why am I here?"

"Because you glued yourself to LaLonde's body in the least incestuous way possible and you wouldn't move and you were being an idiot." Vantas replies, arms crossed against his chest defensively.

"Yeah, but-" You look around. Your sword is nowhere to be seen. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Fuck me if I know." He snarls. That's when the blind girl wakes up.

"KK?" She yawns. "Why is Dave in here with us?"  
You consider asking how she knows you're here, but decide against it.

"He doesn't know." You reply for him. She grins.  
"I smell tears." She reaches up and touches your cheek, and then sucks on her finger. "Ah, yes, I was right."

You furiously wipe then away.

"His district partner died." Karkat replies. Your stomach clenches uncomfortably.  
"Where's my sword?" You manage to rasp our, feeling a new wave of tears come up.

"Sollux has it." He is looking at you, suddenly wary. You press your lips together.

"Are you going to kill me any time soon, or-"

"Don't be silly, you're our ally now!" She grins, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders. "Isn't that right, KK?"

Karkat looks taken aback. "I- no-"

"It's either that or we really need to kill him." She shrugs. "Your choice."

That seems to do it. He stumbles out of the tent, with a promise to be right back, and then you're left alone with the freaky blind girl.  
"So." You clear your throat.

"You smell like face paint too." Terezi adds. You decide to drop the conversation.

***rip***

The three of you sit in an awkward silence, you picking at your sleeves, giving Sollux subtle glances, the aforementioned making a point of looking at everything but you. Aradia looks positively done with the both of you, and is the one to initiate conversation after five minutes of juvenile brooding.  
"Would you stop that?" She snaps. You both look at her, taken aback.

"We are in the Games." She goes on, voice sharp, eyes angry. "We are fighting for our lives. So could you please stop acting like overgrown five year olds and help us figure out what to do with the catatonic Dave Strider in our tent?"

Sollux and you both look down, and Aradia lets out an angry huff before standing up and pulling you both to your feet.

"Heads up, tongues untied, do the talking!" She yells before dropping you back to your respective seats- well, you are just sitting on the floor, but still. She can be very scary at times, and you quickly start talking.  
"He was crying over his sister and was unarmed and I just couldn't kill him I'm sorry okay." You let out in a single breath, and then press your lips together, avoiding both of their eyes.

"It's ok, KK." Sollux finally sighs, leaning back. "I could have killed him as well. But-"

"You do realise we can't keep doing this." Aradia says, but her voice is wary and sad and you know she doesn't want to kill people either. "Taking pity on the other tributes."

You both mutter an 'I know'. She sighs.  
"What do we do now?" She asks, picking at the ground. You shrug.

"The smart thing to do is to kill him." Sollux' voice is quiet. You nod.

"I don't want to, though."

"Neither do I." You whisper, and Aradia makes a sound of agreement.

Before you get to say another word- or, more likely, break into another awkward silence- a silver parachute lands on the ground next to you, and you all share a look before fumbling for it. Aradia is the first to make it, and she cracks the packet open, and smiles widely.

"I think we're keeping him." She says, extending the package.

It's throwing stars, but they're shaped like hearts, and there's exactly thirteen of them.  
"Prince of hearts." Sollux mutters. "That's what they called Dirk Strider, after he won the games." The back story is not the one you like to think about- in an intense fight down with the final remaining tribute, he had sliced at her chest before she managed to unarm him, and then proceeded, in an act of final desperation, to shove his forearm into her torso and rip her heart out. She died with a gasp, and he remained there, holding the bloody organ, before dropping it in terror and being pulled out of the arena. The nickname was given to him by the Ampora, and everyone knows he hates it, and the fact that he used it to convey the message shows he is as desperate as he was a year ago. Sollux studies the shurikens.

"I got more weaponry." He finally says. "I suppose Strider is getting his shitty sword back."

***hhh***

You are awaken by hushed whispers, and you roll over to your side, feeling the ground for your shades. You can't find them, so you crack one eye open, and notice the Vantas guy arguing over something-probably you- with the Terezi girl, both still unaware of your presence.

"Uh-oh, the prince junior is awake." She grins, and Karkat spins around, frowning.

"Morning, princess." He scowls, before helping you put on your shades. "You won't see a thing with them, but, fuck it, not my problem."

You mumble a 'thanks' before placing them back in place. Your stomach rumbles, and Terezi cackles.

"Karkat, feed the guest."

Both of you speak in the same time. "You don't have to-" "I don't want to-"

You stop, and he gives you a look, before sighing and going for the back pack.  
"Your brother is our most generous sponsor so far." He explains, fumbling around its' contents. "So if feeding you gets us weaponry, we're fucking doing it."

You blink, confused. "Dirk can't send you gifts, he's a mentor."

"I got the impression Striders don't much care about the rules." He is still not looking up. Terezi looks amused.

"The volunteering this was never officially banned." You snarl. He rolls his eyes.  
"Apologies, it wasn't banned, it's perfectly okay to remind the Panem of the fucking mockery that was Katniss Everdeen, how about blow up another couple of districts it's not like we're practically extinct."

You press your lips together and don't acknowledge his remark. "How do you know the package was from Dirk?"

"It was thirteen heart shaped shurikens." He shrugs.

"It could've been anyone."

"Yeah, but-" He pauses. "Yeah."

"Maybe it's your little boyfriend." Terezi grins. You roll your eyes.

"John is piss poor." You sit up straighter. "And _not _my boyfriend."

Karkat is just offering you some dry crackers (you are so hungry you don't even care) when the district Eleven girl pops in, grinning wildly.

"Strider's fans have sent us breakfast!"

You end up feasting on some scrambled eggs- you can't exactly save them for later- and, to your absolute delight, a bottle of apple juice."

You practically moan after the first sip, and Sollux rises an eyebrow.  
"Still think it's neither Dirk nor John?" Karkat asks as you replace the cap.  
"Could be anyone, man." You shrug. "When I get a smuppet or a shitty plush bunny, I'll know."

Your sword is returned to you after the breakfast, and you stare at it as the awkwardness descends around you.

"So, uh." You mumble. "I'll be going now?" They've already explained they weren't going to kill you, not right now- eggs and weapons, man, it'd be plain rude by this point- but you know you can't stick with them, because at one point, someone will have to die.

"I guess." Sollux shrugs. "Unless, you want to, I don't know, form an alliance?"

You look up. His face is serious enough. Aradia gives you a small smile and a nod. Karkat glares at Sollux, but doesn't protest.

"It's not like I have many other options." You shrug. Aradia's grin grows.  
"Terezi!" She yells, retreating to the tent. "We've got Strider on our team!"

The three of you remain standing, awkwardness still there.

"Alright, we're in the cahoots now, but let me just lay down some ground rules." Karkat speaks up first, voice fast and angry. "You don't go off on your own, you don't attract attention, you don't be a little shit-"

"KK." Sollux interrupts. "Shut up."

You relax a little, and give Karkat a little smirk.

"Didn't know you'd get so possessive so soon." You joke, giving him a hair ruffle before retreating to the tent.

***ooo***

**-you are now Jane-**

Feferi wakes you up with a small nudge, and you sit up, running fingers through your short hair. She offers you a plate of fried bacon, and you smile wider- forming an alliance with royalty was the _best decision ever. _

"Thanks." You smile shyly, still intimidated by her, even after you've technically saved her life- you ran into her camp on the first morning, and quickly hid behind the tree, and it wasn't until you noticed her shaking shoulders and a fistful of small, black berries that you've realised what she was doing.

"Stop!" You had screamed, and you're still not sure why, but she was startled enough to drop all of the nightlock. You then ran to her side and grabbed her wrists and made her explain what she was doing, and she broke down there, crying about the district four boy and how she wasn't able to save him and how she doesn't want to kill people.

She suggested an alliance once she was calm enough, and if the princess wanted to form a team with you, well, you weren't going to refuse.

She is a princess, that is obvious enough- despite the fact that the sponsors already gifted her with a big, comfy, weather proofed tent, an elaborate first aid kit, enough food to go on for a week and a steady income of water, she still struggles sometimes- you piped in with your small bundle of clean socks and a climbing rope, and she thanked you with a wide grin.

As you eat, you think back on your options. Sticking with Feferi seems like a good idea- she has food, she has shelter, and she has demonstrated herself to be a good fighter. You are not helpless either, but so far no one has offered to sponsor you, and breaking off an alliance with Feferi Peixes herself was not going to score you many brownie points either. But then again, sticking with her meant keeping her alive at all costs, and consequently sacrificing yourself to let her win- whoever was to kill the princess was to kiss his or hers chances of winning goodbye, and you knew no one was going to do it willingly (well, maybe your district partner would, but you weren't going to think about him right now). Not to mention that the idea of killing Feferi was becoming more and more nauseating with each moment you've spent together- she was so nice and so pleasant to talk to and she had helped you so much and she honestly _cared_. The most reasonable course of action at this point was to break the alliance off and leave, before you became too attached to her.

Feferi seemed to have noticed you were upset, because soon she was at your side, studying your face with cautious eyes.  
"Jane, are you alright?" She asked, frowning. You gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Just a bit nervous." You shrugged. She accepted the explanation and went back to her food.

***ooo***

"Sollux?"

You look up, and sure enough, Strider is there, looming over your sleeping form. You scowl, rolling over to the side.

"Fuck off, asshole." You mutter. "I'm sleeping."

"You're obviously not." He doesn't move, and you groan. "Come on, if I wanted to get cussed at, I'd have just stayed with Karkat."

"And why aren't you with Karkat?" You snap at him. "It's your turn to keep watch."

"I just wanted to discuss something, and Karkat kept growling at me every time I tried to speak." He shrugs. You think about telling him he might want to lay off the flirtatious teases for a while, but decide against it- the last thing you need is for the Capitol to start shipping this new aspiring Katniss Everdeen and your best friend- what happened with Mellark and the Mockingjay should never have to happen again.

"What is it?" You groan, sitting up. Aradia is asleep to your side, messy hair covering her face, while Terezi is curled up to the far left, small smile on her lips- at least someone is having good dreams.

"We're boring." He states, without a hint of sarcasm. You raise an eyebrow.

"I mean, us, the tributes. No one is getting killed-" So no canons were to be heard during your nap, great. "The Capitol will grow bored soon."

You sigh. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well." You drop back to your make-do bed. "All of our food is all packed up and ready to go, we'll have to ditch the tent but there's not much to be done about that, and we all just have to keep ourselves armed at all times."

He nods. "That's what we were doing so far."

"Yeah, well." You growl, pushing him out. "We're doing all we can."

***ooo***

"You're back already?"

Dave ignores your remark, instead settling down next to you, katana in his hands. You yourself are holding your ridiculously huge sickle- it's the size of your upper body, and you have to use both arms to wield it, but it makes you look intimidating enough so you deal with it. You are both nervous- things have been awfully quiet- and everyone knows that means the Game Makers are going to get involved soon. And seeing as you're the biggest group there is- well, ten tributes are currently alive, and there's five of you, and the Juggalo guy seems to be working on his own, so- you will most likely be the ones to suffer the eventual blow.

The thoughts are overwhelming and panicking is the last thing you need, so instead you keep picking on Dave.

"I thought my prayers for silence have finally been heard, but no." You go on. "What is it that Sollux does that makes you leave him alone?"

"Dude, am I talking?" Dave snaps, and you look down, because, fuck, he's right.

"Sorry." You mumble. He sighs.  
"It's okay." He removes his shades to rub at his eyes, and you are surprised to see how tired they look. (Well his district partner was just violently murdered so you don't know what you expected but it is still a surprise and he looked so different on that chariot and you are an idiot). "We both need to calm down."

"Agreed." You lean onto the numb end of your sickle and sigh. He doesn't put his shades back on, and instead leans back, staring into the sky.

"What's up with the sudden eye exhibitionism?" You ask, and mentally slap yourself, because fuck, he really looks like he's about to cry and you're not helping. But he just cocks his head to the side and smirks, and you look away, lips pressed in a thin line.

"You mind?"

"Strider, the day I begin to care about the state of your eyes will be the day we both win the games." You reply, still not looking at him, and you hear him shift closer.

"Well, now that' you're offering," He's so close you can feel his warmth. "I do need my friendly baker."

You shove him away- he laughs, up on his feet immediately- and you know your face is bright red.

"You just keep asking for it." You snarl. With a sigh, he dusts off his trousers, and sits back down.

"Like half of the Panem is not already comparing me to Katniss Everdeen." He winks at the nearest camera. "But it's bullshit. Capitol and I are in the cahoots."

You don't give him another look- the way he manages to flirt with the entire nation is positively ridiculous and you still honestly wish he'd focus on the nation and leave you alone.

No such luck, though, as he leans at your side, and you feel strands of his hair tickling your cheek. You pull away, blushing furiously, and he gives you a look before sniggering.  
"You're like, a little ball of anger." He comments. "Adorable."

"Shut up." You're still blushing. He's about to retort, when you hear a sound coming from the forest, and you plaster your hand over his mouth, effectively shushing him. The noise repeats, and you feel him tense, and then you're both gripping your weapons, glaring at the noise.

Here it goes again. Definitely footsteps.

"Wake them up." You hiss at Dave, who complies, retreating into the tent. You pull your sickle up, focusing on the sound of approaching footsteps. The person doesn't seem to bother with being quiet, and it scares you even more.

"Well look at the cute little motherfucker." It takes you a second to place the voice- it belongs to the district eight tribute, Gamzee Makara, the one with all the disturbing stares and stoned giggling- but he doesn't seem to be stoned now (surprise, he's in the goddamn arena) and his eyes have lost their happy-go-lucky attitude, and there is something animal like in the way he moves, and you find yourself stumbling back before you remember you're armed.

"It's a pity." He goes on, voice raspy, eyes excited. "That I won't get to keep your pretty little head once I'm done with you."

_Well that's just plain disturbing. _You rise up your sickle and force yourself to stand still. Gamzee just grins- there's no cackling, no giggling, nothing that would connect him with the guy from the interviews. If this is how he behaved in front of the Game Makers, it's no surprise he's scored eleven.

"You found yourself a little toy." He notices. "How motherfucking adorable."

There's movement behind you, and Dave is by your side, holding up a sword. Gamzee scowls at him.  
"You are the motherfucker with the sword." His arm flies to his scratched, blood-smeared face. "It hurt."

"Yeah, well." Dave's voice is thick with anger, and shit, the weird-as-fuck conversation made you completely forget the fact that it was the Clown that killed Lalonde. You place a hand on Dave's shoulder, willing him to stand back. "I can make it hurt more."

Gamzee hisses- _hisses_- at him. "I don't like you."

"It's mutual, sugar." Dave's shoulders are tense, and you pull him back. You are scared to remove your eyes from the Juggalo, and honestly hope the rest of your team is getting the fuck away.

"KK." Sollux calls after you. "What do we-"

"I attack." Strider cuts him off. "You run."

"No." Both you and Sollux speak at the same time. Terezi awkwardly clears her throat.

"Oh, let him be." Gamzee grins, reaching for the throwing knives hooked around his waist. "I want to see if the pretty boy can bite."  
"No biting, sorry." Dave snarls back. "But maybe they let me keep your heart, courtesy a-la-Strider, what do you think?"

"Dave, calm down." Aradia hisses. "You're angry and-"

"I won't _calm down_!" Dave's voice almost cracks. "He's killed Rose!"

"And he'll kill you if you attack him now." Sollux says matter-of-factly. "You are too angry to think straight."

Dave is still tense, but he knows you're right, so he lowers his sword into a more defensive position. You release a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"Makara, you're outnumbered." Sollux goes on. "Back off."

Gamzee studies you all for a moment, and then- to everyone's surprise- actually retreats.

You give Sollux an impressed look, and he shrugs, unable to hide his grin.

***A/N* Well, this was traumatic. **

**How many characters do I have to kill before you're impressed enough to leave a review? Let the games begin.**


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N* Hello! I should really be writing other stories or doing GISHWHES but here I am instead (swaggity fuck blame it on the homestuck). This chapter contains death, Arasol and Davekat. Nothing too graphic or nsfw I hope I'm bad at estimating these things. **

Karkat shakes Dave's shoulder, more roughly than it was necessary, and motions for him to get into the tent. Aradia and Sollux crawl out, hair sleep-tousled, rubbing at their eyes.  
"Morning." You smirk at them, and Sollux frowns.  
"Morning to you too, asshole."

His lisp is more pronounced in the mornings. You stifle a chuckle.

"I'm off to bed." You say, nudging past them. "See you."

"Hopefully." Aradia mutters as she lets you pass, but you are too tired for reality right now. Karkat is already inside, having a heated whispering argument with Terezi.  
"Problem?" You ask, biting back a yawn.  
"She wants to explore." Karkat hisses. Terezi groans.

"Terezi, no offence, but you're blind at wounded." You try a calmer approach. "You really shouldn't push it."

"_He _said, stay put for a day." She snaps. "A day has passed."

"Your wound hasn't." Karkat is fuming. You place a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Take Aradia with you and come back in thirty minutes." You finally say. Karkat gapes at you. Terezi grins.  
"Thanks, Dave."

She tries to shuffle past, but you grab her forearm.

"You both come back, unharmed." You whisper, and she nods, before finally existing the tent.

Karkat stares at you for a second, before exploding.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"We can't keep her locked in here." You state, voice controlled. "She's a good fighter, for what I've seen."

"She can't use her shoulder!" He screams. You flinch.

"She obviously can." She has been handling heavy backpacks and food containers without so much as a grimace.

"Yeah, but-"  
"Karkat, go to bed."

He knows any further arguments would be futile, and is probably pretty exhausted too, so he lies down and curls up, and in the small tent you can feel his body warmth radiate. You almost shuffle closer, but hold yourself back- Karkat has been handling your shameless, ironic flirting pretty well, but now that you're in the tent, and there are no cameras around, he'd be stupid to not suspect there was something more going on than friendly teasing and profile up-keeping (You're a Strider flirting is what you do Dirk did it you do it- and you do it better, mind you- and it's nothing more it can't be).

You sigh, taking off your shades and placing them carefully next to you. Karkat's breathing is even, and every now and then he lets out a small, barely audible snore. You grin at him, and with a yawn, spread your arms, very subtly, and tips of your fingers brush against his spine, and he- oh god he actually moves towards them, and before you know it, his sleeping face is facing yours, and he is snuggling your arm.

You smile a little. He'll blush in the morning, make an angry remark and dash out, and you'll have plenty of teasing material to go on. But right now, you close your eyes, take in a deep breath, and, listening to Karkat's breathing, fall asleep.

***ooo***

Terezi says she's sick of being sweaty, and you unwillingly agree, and that's how, somehow, you are coaxed out of your clothes and into the river.

You quickly wash the dirt and sweat out of your clothes, and then leave them to dry, sitting in the shallow creak, Terezi feeling the ground as you play the guard, whip in hand.

"Aradia?" Terezi asks after a while, now out of the water.

"Your clothes are a bit to your left." You say, and she scowls.

"I know." She is putting them on without even a hint of a struggle, and you are unwillingly impressed. "I just wanted to ask if you are still naked."  
You blush a little, but fuck- the Capitol is probably going to see you die, this is really not a time for modesty.  
"Maybe."

She chuckles. "With a whip?"

You see where she's getting at. "Shut up and get dressed."

You wait until you're sure she's dressed before handing the weapon over and starting to pull your clothes on.

"Aradia, turn around." Terezi says, shoving the whip back into your hand, and there is an urgency in her voice that makes you comply without question- and you are met with a wide eyed stare of the district Two tribute. His eyes fly to your still uncovered breasts, and then to the whip, and he actually stutters- _fucking stutters- _before you fling the weapon at him, and it collides with his cheek, and he stumbles backwards.  
"Run!" You scream at him, and he seems to be at a loss of words, before his district partner launches out of the forest, and Terezi pulls at your forearm, and you're running towards the camp.

"We're under attack!" You scream, and Sollux jumps to his feet, and you dive straight for the tent, and land on top of the Strider, who is, well look at that, stroking Karkat's hair, and he bolts awake, eyes landing on your breasts before looking up and smirking-

"Why, hello-"

"We are under attack." You breathe out, and he is wide awake the same instant, making a grab for his Katana, and then Karkat is awake too and you are all stumbling out.

Terezi hands over your shirt, and you pull it on, not bothering with the buttoning- it makes little difference now- and you assume a fighting stand, and the two tributes emerge from the trees.

Vriska looks somewhat worse for wear- her eye-patch is gone and you can all see the empty, scarred socket- and her hair is dirty and tousled, and her face is bearing many scratches, but her remaining eye sparkles with excitement, and the grin is in place, and she is holding a long, heavy-looking sword, and she looks like she knows how to use it. Equius' skin is shiny with fresh sweat, and he has a bruise on his jaw, but other than that he looks unharmed. He is sporting a bow, and a couple of smaller knifes are hooked to his waistband, but doesn't look like he'll be using them - you remember the Training, and how he preferred fist-to-fist combat.

"Hello." Vriska practically purrs. Terezi cackles.

"We meet again."

"Ah, Pyrope." The district Two tribute grins wider. "It is nice to _see _you once more."

"Careful now, wouldn't want to lose the other eye." Sollux growls. She chuckles.  
"Not that this chit-chat thing isn't amazing or anything," Karkat growls. "But is there a chance we get this thing over with?"

"I agree with the short man." Equius supplies. Vriska sighs.

"If you insist-"

And just like that, the fight is on- Terezi is quickly pushed into the back, with Sollux to guide her, while Dave launches himself at Vriska. You use your whip to snap the bow out of Equius' hands, but he doesn't seem to mind, for he meets Karkat's attack with wide arms, gripping the sickle and, ignoring the dark blue blood dripping of it's handle, wrestles it out of your district's partners notably weaker arms. He has him by his throat in no time- does he even feel pain for fuck's sake- and Karkat is just turning blue when your whip collides with Equius' shoulder blades- he spins around just as you launch yourself at him, and you both fall to the ground, and you remember his stares and within a second thought slam your lips to his, and he lets out a surprised yelp, and then you have your hands under his belt, and around a finely carved handle, and then you're pulling away, and his face is flushed red, and you hesitate for a second, and mumble an apology, and then-

Blood is everywhere, and the canon is deafening. He goes limp under you, and you slowly release your grasp of the knife handle, and stare at the spot where it emerges from his chest, and then you're stumbling away, and share a look with Karkat.

"You okay?" He asks. You nod.

That's when Vriska screams.

She is angry- well, you did just kill her partner- and is now attacking Dave with animal-ish ferocity, and you study the exchange with almost hypnotised wonder. She is almost bigger than him, and her attacks are heavier, but his light sword makes him faster, and he dodges her attacks, and they are both already panting heavily, but neither seems to be giving up.

That's when a shuriken flies to her direction- it is heading for her eye, but she dodges. Another one hits her shoulder blade. She hisses, and pulls it out- holding out the bloodied object in surprise, before turning in its direction.

Sollux gives her a smirk. She snarls, but then looks around herself, and realises just how outnumbered she is-

You let her run. You're in no fighting state either.

***ooo***

Karkat is angry, and he decides to blame Strider. He is also the only one even remotely injured, so Dave has to deal with it, and he keeps his lips pressed tightly together and his head hung low as he makes Karkat's dinner.

"They'd have attacked either way." Terezi reminds him. "This way, at least everyone got to see Aradia's breasts- well, everyone but me, eh."

"Thank you for that." Dave whispers. You roll your eyes. The radiation messed with your reproductive tendencies as well, and now pretty much everyone is bisexual- but Dave is pure, unaffected human, and you are pretty sure he's not even remotely into breasts, human nor 'troll'.

"Still." Karkat is persistent. There is a ring of finger-shaped bruises on his throat. "You could have gotten hurt."

"KK, stop that bullshit and eat your soup." She snarls. Karkat rolls his eyes.

The Panem seemed to enjoy your little combat, because you've got a huge pot of warm chicken soup, more crackers, some fruits, and more apple juice. Now you're all inside the tent, because it's raining, and even though you've shifted from their little clearing to a higher rock, you're all still scared you'll drown if you fall asleep.

The clouds were so thick Equius' face was barely visible. It still made your stomach clench uncomfortably.

Terezi is the first to fall asleep, and Dave is fussing over Karkat, who is silently brooding- and then Sollux is tugging at your sleeve, and gesturing towards the outside.

You walk out- little rain has never killed anyone- and you give him a questioning look. He looks nervous, and you frown.  
"Aradia-" He begins, and you cock your head to the side.

"Today I've come to realise," he stops, choking on his own words. "I've come to realise I could lose you any day and you'd never know."

You feel your cheeks flush. "Sollux?" He doesn't meet your eyes. "Know what?"

"Other thing I've realised," His voice is shaky, but he still cups both sides of your face, and leans dangerously close. "I don't ever want to see you kiss another guy again."

The kiss isn't unexpected, and still is, and you both taste like apple juice, and the rain has turned into a downpour, and even though it's all very sweet you are still forced to get back in.

Dave is spoon-feeding Karkat. You decide not to ask.

"Well, that was intelligent." Karkat groans when he notices the state you're both in, and then his lips flicker to your overly red lips, and the realisation dawns in his eyes.

"Have this." Dave is suddenly pulling his shirt off and offering it to you. You thank him silently, turning around to change. "Not that I mind you shirtless, or anything-"

"Shut up." His shirt is baggy on you, but it's warm, so you don't mind. Sollux remains shirtless, because Karkat doesn't seem to eager to share, but he doesn't call you out on snuggling closer together, or falling asleep in each other's arms, so you don't mind.

***ooo***

"You okay?" Dave asks, fumbling with the soup. You scowl.

"You've asked me that for, like, a million times already."

He rolls his eyes before pushing another spoonful of the chicken soup into your unsuspecting mouth.

"I mean, about them." He gestures towards Sollux' and Aradia's sleeping forms. You rise an eyebrow.

"Should I be?"

Dave shrugs. "Dunno." Another spoonful. "Kinda thought you two were an item."

You choke on your soup, and Dave laughs.

"What the fuck?" You snarl. He laughs louder. Terezi releases a moan of complaint.

"Why would you think that?" You steal the bowl out of his hands, and continue feeding yourself.

"Just the way you were, I don't know." He shrugs again. "So, you're not."

"No!" You hiss. He grins.

"Overcompensating much?"

You shove him. He doesn't as much as budge.

"I was aware of Sollux' crush for a while now." He admits. "He wasn't very good at hiding."

He gives them a look. "It's sad."

"Yeah." You shove a spoon in his general direction, and he is so surprised he actually swallows. You grin.

"Dude." He almost moans. "It's good." He's been so into feeding you the entire night he hasn't eaten a thing.

"Fine, then feed yourself." You push the bowl into his lap, but he pushes it back.  
"Oh, no." He smirks. "I went all mother hen on you, time to repay the favour."

"Are you shitting me?"

He shakes his head. You hate that stupid smirk.

"I'm not doing it."

"Sure you're not."

You groan. "Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" His voice is still teasing, but once you shove him away he realises something's wrong- well, more wrong than the usual.

"There are no cameras in here." You snarl. "Rain is too loud for the microphones to detect shit. Can you stop your fucking commercial flirting for like one night and-"

You are stopped with a spoonful of soup shoved into your mouth. You shove it away.

"Sorry." He really does sound apologetic. "I just-" He takes off his shades and give you a look so intense you almost shiver. _Almost._

"You think it's for the cameras?"

"Well-" You are genuinely confused now, and know it's written all over your face. "Yeah."

His eyes are almost sad, and you are now uncomfortably aware of his shirtlessness.

"It's not." He says, before averting his eyes and scooping up more soup.

You stare at him for a second. "Could you, like, I don't know, elaborate on that one?"

He doesn't reply.

"Dave." You nudge him. "Dave."

"Just let it go, Karkat." He mutters. Your next move takes you both off guard.

His lips are warm- very warm- and much softer than you've expected them to be. Your brain catches up with your body after a second and you pull away, eyes wide. He stares back at you.

"Uh." You mumble. And then he's kissing you again.

He has one of his hands wrapped in your hair, the other gripping the front of your shirt. Your arms settle on his, and you melt into the kiss, working out a rhythm. A tip of his finger brushes against one of your horns, and you let out an involuntary moan, and he smirks against your lips, leaning back a little to study your face.  
"So it's true." He brushes his thumb against the smooth surface again, and you bite into your lip, stifling the sound of pleasure. "Oh my god."

"Shut up." You pant, pushing your face into his bare chest. He gets both of his hands into your hair now, thumbing your head lumps, and you moan again, louder.

"Hush now." He smirks, and then, there are lips on one of your horns, and _oh god-_

Your hips roll against his, and he moans against you, and you smirk because at least now it's mutual, and then he sucks on the nub and you are not prepared-

"Please tell me you're not giving him horn jobs while we're in the tent." Sollux' voice is still sleepy, and you quickly pull away to meet his groan.

"Oh my god." He groans. Even Dave is blushing.  
"I will feed your genitalia to the juggalo, I swear to god this is not okay." He rolls over to the side, ranting more to himself than to the pair of you. You meet Dave's eyes, and he smirks.

"Sorry." He mutters, and Sollux snaps something back.

"If I wake up with anyone's genetic material over my possessions I will redeem you sterile for good." He finally groans. "Understood?"

"Understood." Both you and Dave mutter weakly. He smirks again.

Falling asleep is hard after that, especially with Dave's body warmth next to you- he still doesn't have a shirt on, bastard, and keeps teasingly touching your horns whenever you start dozing off.

"Stop that." You hiss after the fifth time. He grins wider.

"Make me."

You are about to make a stoic remark when Sollux gets up from his place, rolls you away, and places himself between the two of you.

"Touch _my_ horns and you are losing both arms." He hisses at the Strider, who looks to amused to actually feel guilty, and then plops down on the floor and closes his eyes. You follow his example.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxy's breathing has finally returned to normal, and you carefully slide an arm under her tights, holding up her head with the other, and gently, extremely so, you carry her to her own bed, and tuck her in, and place a bottle of pain killers and some water on her bedside table, and briefly consider putting all the alcohol away, but then realise that, if it was Dave that was killed, you wouldn't want to be sober either, so you give up on the idea.

Once the doors to Roxy's room are shut, you head for your respective bedroom, but soon realise you won't be able to fall asleep, and go back to the living room instead, where the TV is on, mute, and flip through the channels until you find the one that is broadcasting the current state of the arena.

It's raining, heavily, and it makes the whole scenery incredibly dull. Both Jake's tributes are safe, Jane Crocker bundled up in her elaborate tent with the Princess, the clown that has killed Rose perched on a top of a branch, soaked to the bone but showing no obvious discomfort. Vriska Serket had returned to her original camp and was off sight, and he supposed she was tending to her lesser wounds. Dave's team mates had all squeezed into the tiny tent they owned, and you quickly decide to get Callie to send them a new one first thing in the morning.

Calliope was a Capitol citizen, born and raised, and Roxy and she had been good friends for ten years now. She offered her support the moment she learned their younger siblings had been reaped, and has proven herself to be a great help, making sure Dave gets accepted into the district 10-11 team and remained well-nourished (apple juice was an additional sweet gesture). She had even phoned them the moment Rose's death was broadcast to talk to Roxy, but the latter had been to upset to talk, and it was you that had to assure her Roxy will be alright- she would be, eventually, not any time soon, but eventually, yes- and agreed that it is now in your best interest to keep Dave safe and eventually victorious.

The night of Rose's death, you and Roxy shared a bed, and she kept sobbing into your shoulder until early morning. She skipped breakfast the following day and went straight for juice-vodka, and was constantly intoxicated ever since- she still cried every now and then, but remained calm most of the time, and you almost appreciated it- he really needed to focus on Dave's well-being.

The younger Strider was doing fairly well on his own, and after the initial breakdown, his façade seemed to be stronger than ever. You smirked at your younger brother's japes, and even though you knew it was all an act, almost felt reassured. Dave radiated confidence. It was bound to get him favoured by the Capitol.

Both Pyrope and Megido seemed to like him, and the Vantas boy even looked a tiny bit infatuated- you didn't know what your brother was going for, but whatever it was, it seemed to be working, because you kept getting valuable donations from various different Capitol sponsors, and they helped immensely. Sollux Captor still didn't trust Dave entirely, but he could be dealt with.

A sudden movement on screen makes you snap out of your thoughts- it was Sollux Captor and Aradia Megido, and they stood outside the tent for a while, before Captor leaned in for a kiss, and they continued to make out for a good few minutes before the rain made them retreat.

You groan.

A knock on the doors interrupts whatever thought was about to sprout in your head, and you rush to answer it, because there was only one fucking person in this fucking town that knocked before entering, and it was-

"Jake." You breathe the moment the doors open, and the slightly shorter man gives you shy, toothy smile, and you feel yourself smile back.

"Hello, Dirk." The fellow victor whispers, looking down at his shoes, small blush crossing his cheeks. "May I come in?"

"Sure." You move to the side to let him in, and then close the doors. Jake goes for the couch, sits down, and looks up at you, hesitating.

"Roxy's out cold." You state, voice casual, shades still on. Jake nods.

"Megido and Captor got it on." You continue, leaning back against the kitchen table. "Capitol will love it."

"The Capitol does fancy itself a bit of a romance every now and then." Jake agrees. "Although it will definitely focus on killing one of them as soon as possible, now that their feelings have been made clear."

You nod. "I hope it's Captor."

"Captor is a greater threat to Dave." Jake nods again. "I think he mistrusts Dave."

You groan in confirmation, before slumping against the table and pushing your face into your palms.  
"Dirk?" A warm hand is placed on your shoulder, but you don't look up.

"I just said I hope a kid dies." You groan. "A kid that did nothing wrong. A kid whose only flaw is that he is a threat to my brother."

"Dirk." Jake's hold tightens. You shut up. If the Capitol was to overhear, you were sure to be punished.

"Sorry." You mutter, looking up. His face is barely an inch away from yours, and you feel a shiver run up your spine, and _fuck- _

He leans in for the kiss, and when you don't respond, his hips roll against yours. This does cause a reaction, and you melt into the contact, allowing his tongue to slip past your lips and into your mouth, his hand wrapped in your hair, your own trailing down to his waist, where you ghost a finger past the hem of his pants, and smirk when his pelvis jerks against yours once again.

Sex is good, bit rougher than necessary, but good nevertheless, and for a while you forget about your brother and the Games and the Capitol and just relish in the way Jake feels and tastes and moans under you, and once you're done, you cuddle up in your bed, and he places small kisses on the back of your neck, and rubs circles on your shoulders, and almost involuntarily, you fall into a deep, dreamless slumber.

***ooo***

Being blind for most of her life, Terezi could hardly recall what it was like being able to see.

She remembered the colours- she could now smell them, and taste them, and she managed to convince herself that it was better- for the first eight years, she was surrounded by the sea of grey, buildings or faces it didn't matter- but then her eyes went out and she could smell _so many things- _

The doctors explained that her radiation-improved (improved was such a funny word. Capitol's personal favourite. They weren't altered. They were improved) senses rushed to make up for the damage in the best way they could, and that she should consider herself lucky- and even if she was upset at first, she learned to live in the dark. It wasn't that bad, after a couple of years passed- if offered, she would probably turn down the offer to get her eyes back.

Except now. Right now, she really wished she had eyes.

She didn't know where she was. She couldn't locate anyone. Everything smelled like fire and smoke and she couldn't breathe and the heat was unbearable and _oh God- _

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers, and she was being dragged away, and she clung to her saviour- she quickly identified him as Karkat- and followed the best she could, choking on the smoke, until the air was clear again and she was kneeling in wet grass, wrist-deep in mud, with tears welling up in her unseeing, smoke-irritated eyes.

"Karkat?" She rasped out, and there he was, pushing her chin up slightly. His finger ghosted over her cheek, and she hissed.

"It's not _that _bad." He quickly breathed, but the tone of his voice said otherwise. She shivered. "Maybe the sponsors get us something- they will, they must- does it hurt- it'll pass- Terezi answer me-"

"Stop talking." Terezi hissed, and he complied. She rose her own hand to her cheek, but changed her mind after a second- it wouldn't do good to irritate the burn. "Is everyone okay?"

There was shuffling as Karkat moved around. The pungent smell of his sweat broke through the veil of smoke enveloping her, and she found it immensely comforting.

"I can see Dave-" He stammered out. "And Sollux-" He paused. Terezi tried her best to push the irritation back, but it was hard.

"_Karkat."_ She growled. He was by her side immediately. "Tell me what is happening."

"Dave is dragging Sollux here." He whispered. "Aradia isn't with them."

A moment of silence. "Oh."

It was like all the air was pushed out of her lungs. She doubled over, sinking deeper in the mud. It was then that the two boys came close enough to be heard, and Sollux's desperate sobs told her everything she needed to know.

"She was on fire." Dave announced. He sounded completely blank. "Oh god, she was on fire."

"Wh-" Karkat's voice cracked. "Where's she now?!"

A canon answered his question. Terezi's dropped her head to the ground.

***ooo***

-Be The Strider-

At least the sponsors like you.

Sollux was almost catatonic, and the smoke made Terezi freak out majorly, but fortunately Karkat managed to keep his head and together you dragged your remaining team mates to a new camping spot. The entire forest was burned to a crisp, only a few charred tree stumps shielding you from the rest of the arena. You can now see that you are surrounded by mountains, and the knowledge that, at one point, you might have to climb them scares you more than you'd ever admit.

The silver parachutes begin falling the moment you settle down, and unpacking them manages to lift your mood a tiny bit- a new tent, bigger (apparently, no one foresaw Aradia being burned to dea- _no) _and dark green, some burn lotion, which you're immensely grateful for, because you all have some minor injuries to tend to- and finally, food, and- god bless them- AJ.

Karkat starts tending to Terezi's cheek- the entire side of her face is now crusted in teal, and it would almost look beautiful, if it wasn't so apparent she was in agony. The lotion seems to help, though, and she's asleep in no time, cheek covered in the thick, sticky substance.

Sollux is next- he was holding Aradia's hand when the tree next to them erupted in flames, and his entire arm is now crusted in yellow. He hisses as Karkat applies the lotion, and you keep watch, knowing fully well how vulnerable you are right now and hoping to all deities that the others aren't doing any better. Once the small burn on Karkat's forehead and the one on your forearm are taken care off, you bring out the food.

Nobody wants to eat, but you still make them- because as far as you know, you might be on fire again in fifteen minutes time and you should always be well nourished. Terezi groans when you wake her up, but doesn't struggle any further. Karkat announces he'll take the first watch, and no one is in a mood to argue.

The three of you curl up in the tent, keeping respective distance, because everyone is in pain and physical contact is far from welcome. You have almost drifted asleep when Sollux abruptly snaps his fingers a mere inch from your face.

"What?" You snap back. He scowls.  
"I don't know what sort of relationship you and Karkat have, and I don't want to know-" You feel blood rush up to your face and you open your mouth to speak, but he cuts you off. "But try to show any sort of romantic affection in front of the cameras and I will kill you before Capitol even gets to edit the footage."

He then rolls away, turning his back to you, and with a sigh, you roll to your respective side.

"I'm sorry about Aradia." You mutter a second later.

"Shut up."

Conversation pretty much dies after that.

***ooo***

Sollux takes the second watch. He wakes on his own, and you know he had a nightmare, and you know he doesn't want to talk about it, so you let the matter drop, instead giving him a full report on the happenings so far.

"District eight tribute- Jane Crocker- dead." You say. "Her and Aradia are the only ones."

Sollux nods. "Any weird noises?"

"Nothing."

He gives your shoulder a squeeze before taking your spot, and you give him a small smile before crawling into the tent.

Terezi is out of it- you'd be worried, but can't afford it right now- and Dave is awake, his crimson irises following your every move. He had lost his shades in the fire, and was now forced to walk around with his eyes bared- the amount of discomfort it caused him was obvious in his every move, but here, in the tent, he almost looked peaceful.

"Sollux had a nightmare." He informs you. "You should go talk to him?"

"He doesn't want me to." You sigh, nuzzling closer to Dave's warmth. He nods.

"I don't want to kill him." He finally whispers. You look up, wide eyed.

"What?"

"I don't want to kill him." He repeats, and you frown.

"Neither do I."

"I know." He groans. "And neither does Terezi."

"…Okay."

"That's why I have to be the one to kill him."

The conversation makes your entire body rigid. "Dave, you're not making sense."

"Your brother is a victor, and you're a good fighter, so if we get Serket and Juggalo down, only the princess remains, and then it's just us, and-" He pauses, takes in a sharp breath, and then stops talking completely. You carefully sit up, and push his chin upwards.

"Dave, look at me." He complies, and his eyes are very, very sad.

"What are you going on about?"

He licks his lips tentatively. "You have to win."

You've expected him to say something of that sort, but it still makes all the air leave your lungs.  
"_Dave_." You tighten your grip on his jaw. "No."

"You will win." He forces a small smile on his unhealthily pale face, and then pulls you closer. The kiss is chaste, sweet, and then you curl up around him, and neither sleeps peacefully.

***ooo***

You are now Feferi Peixes, and you are in pain.

The pain is not only physical- sure, your leg was quite burnt and it _hurts, _but the amount of healing lotion you've got is unrealistic, and within two hours the pain is barely notable- the tight knot forming in your stomach every time you stop to think about Jane is more of a problem.

Sweet, sweet Jane. Jane who stopped you from committing suicide, and who comforted you when you felt down, and who made the games bearable- Jane that screamed in agony as the fire ate her flesh, and you could do nothing-

A sob rocks your frame, and you curl up tighter, because you are a _princess, _and princesses don't cry, not ever, not even after witnessing their best friend burnt to death.

Only seven remains now- and with the powerful alliance the four of your fellow tributes have formed, the odds aren't really in your favour. So you pull the water-proof jacket tighter around you, tighten the hold of your trident, and stare into the darkness.

You have long accepted that you weren't going to win- but Jane has told you such horrible stories about her district partner, and you feel it's your duty to make sure he doesn't emerge victorious.

You are a cod-damn princess, after all.

And royal blood was always more powerful when spilled.

***ooo***

Your name is Vriska Serket. And you are, surprisingly, okay.

Some of your hair got burnt, but it's hardly a problem- you still have your weapons, and some food- and an urge to spill some district ten blood, pronto.

You crawl under a charred log and wrap yourself up in an extra shirt, closing your eyes to get some rest- Once you start killing off the Fantastic Foursome, you won't exactly have much time to sleep.

The only person you have to worry about is the Makara guy- but he seems to have his eyes set on a certain red-blooded tribute himself, so it's highly unlikely he'd come after you. You finally find a comfortable enough spot, and fall asleep.

You have a great day ahead of you.

***A/N* I was away for so long SORRY it's just. Gishwhes. And things. **

**This chapter sucks. What is continuity. What is grammar. What is skill. Have some character death and creepy obsessing. Enjoy. **

**R.I.P. Equius, Jane and Aradia. I'm so, so sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**TW: character death, death, death, death, ALL THE DEATHS ALL**

**Like holy shit**

**So much death**

**Gamzee being a creeper (my personal take on the sober Gamzee. I apologize if it clashes with your headcanon. Hard to please everyone)**

**CHARACTER DEATH**

**MAJOR DEATH **

**Angst**

**Because of the character death**

**Uh**

**Triggering chapter yeah**

The canon came out of nowhere, and, you don't even try to deny it, scared the living shit out of you.

You first impulse was to make sure it wasn't Sollux- it was stupid, he was just a couple of steps away, you would have noticed if he was shot dead or whatever happened- and by the way he grabbed your shoulders when you spun around, you realised his brain went down that road too. You give him a small smile, and then another wave of nauseating worry washes over you, and you are both running for the camp, not worrying about the noise or anything but your remaining team mates.

Dave and Terezi are both on their feet, and she is clutching to his forearm, and when he notices you coming out of the forest his face widens into the biggest smile you've ever seen.  
"It wasn't them!" He screams, and with a victory yell Terezi runs forward, wrapping you both in a bone-crushing hug. Sollux snickers, and you feel your lips widen into a smile.

"Alright, alright, enough with the emotional bullshit." Dave walks over to your side. "Lets figure out who the dead bastard is."

A brief discussion leaves you and Terezi in the camp, while Sollux and Dave go to investigate- and, ultimately, find out where the other tributes are, because that's what you're supposed to be doing. Terezi quickly sits down, and you join her, careful to make as little noise as possible- you see she's focused on something, and don't want to distract her.

You almost doze off- the Games are pretty tiring, and you aren't exactly getting enough rest- when she grips your forearm, and you sit up straight, suddenly alert.

"Somebody's coming." She whispers, voice hushed. "One person. I think it's Serket."

You don't ask how she knows- she just does- and get to your feet, tightening your grip on the sickle. Terezi stands up too, her only weapon a crude walking stick made out of a charred, but still strong, branch- she refused anything else, saying she's charred and seemingly useless too- "And it's not like I couldn't kick all of your asses with a branch". No one was in a mood to argue (plus, she could totally kick all of your asses with a branch).

A person emerges from the trees. You groan.

"It's Serket."

She cackles, and Vriska returns the grin. Her hair is shorter than it was, but she's unharmed, and the huge axe in her hands does little to comfort you. You gulp.

"She has a big ass axe." You whisper to Terezi. She shrugs.

"Lost your cane in the fire?" Vriska taunts, voice mock friendliness.

"Correct." Terezi tilts her head to the side. "Why do you smell like burnt hair and anticipation?"

A small laugh escapes your lips.  
"Vantas." Vriska suddenly turns to you. "Don't get offended, but you are sort of interrupting something."

"Oh, never mind me." You snarl. "I'll just sit here, with my big-ass sickle, enjoying the view, rolling your corpse away once Terezi is done."

Terezi gives you a wide grin. "Thanks, Karkles."

"Kinda hoped the canon was you." Vriska is talking to you again. "Like, maybe juggalo finally made his move."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"He'll kill you sooner or later, though, you know that?" She smirks. "And if what I've seen is any indicator, he'll take his time."

You frown. "Wow, that was so fucking insightful, colour me enlightened, now can we please cut the crap and get this god damn mockery over with?"

She smiles, and turns her eyes back to Terezi. "Easy now." Another step forward. "I'm taking my time."

***ooo***

You reach the clearing just in time to see the corpse being carried away. Sollux releases an impressed whistle.  
"So I suppose she is taken care of, then."

You nod. "It's was the Clown."

"I figured."

It was Feferi Peixes- the canon, it was for her- you just broke onto the clearing in time to witness her bruised, bleeding body, neck twisted in an unnatural angle, arm practically torn off, and, far most disturbing detail, fresh bite-marks covering her neck.

"And you thought I fucked up." You mutter. Sollux' laugh is humourless.

That's when another canon shakes the arena- and with one mutual panicked glance, you are running back to the camp.

***ooo***

You weren't really going to stand back- the moment Vriska launched herself at Terezi, you intervened, because you could still remember the dark teal gash on Terezi's skin and you weren't about to risk anything like that again- but she seemed to be expecting that too, catching you off-guard, slamming the numb side of the axe into your temple, making everything go dark.

You were woken up by violent shaking, and you cracked your eyes open with a groan, and there he was, Dave Strider, tears welling up in his crimson eyes. The moment he notices your stirring, he stops in his tracks, and then pulls you into a hug, his entire frame shaking.

"Strider." You groan again. "Strider, stop!"

"No." He mutters into your shoulder. "Oh my god, Karkat, you scared me, you scared us both, we thought maybe you died at the same time so they only fired once I-"

Your brain stops dead for a second- you _who?_- and then the memories hit you and you are wriggling out of his arms and towards-

"Oh." Breath is sucked out of your lungs. Ground rushes up to meet you, and only Sollux's iron grip keeps you apart. "Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God."_

Terezi. Oh God, it's Terezi. Terezi Pyrope, the girl you've met over internet six years ago, who teased you about your candy red blood (in such a way that you couldn't bring yourself to really mind), who got blinded in a freak accident and just hopped right back on her feet, the girl that liked red and drawing and plush toys and pretended to be a lawyer and threatened to hang you that one time you got high-

"_Oh g-god._" The voice can't belong to you- it's broken, it's high pitched, it's desperate and _not yours _but it escaped your throat and voiced your thoughts and you crumble to your knees, and crawl over to Terezi's body, and grasp her face and shake it, gently at first, movements turning more violent with each moment because _she's not responding oh god oh god oh god-_

"Karkat, stop." Sollux whispers, but you show him off, tears making your vision foggy. Someone is sobbing. It might be you. "KK, please."

"_NO!_" You scream, a lot louder than necessary. "_She's- not- dead! She's not!"_

Sollux is crying too- you now realise. "KK, please-"

You finally release your grasp, and are pulled away, and the next thing you know, you are in the tent, and Sollux is curled up next to you, and Dave is outside-

"Terezi is dead." You mutter. Sollux rolls around.  
"I know."

You sniff loudly. He reaches over and grabs your hand. You tighten the hold, and that's how you fall asleep, and for a moment you can pretend that Terezi is in the tent with you, and for the moment you do, and you imagine you can hear her silent sleepy mutters.

You fall asleep holding Sollux's hand. It doesn't keep the nightmares away, but at least it keeps him close.

***ooo***

You are now Vriska Serket. You are afraid.

You aren't going to win. You know that now. You've realised that once Terezi Pyrope's corpse fell to the ground, and you sneaked a look at her team mate, and realised he was bleeding- not enough to die, or even get harmed, but bleeding- Gamzee had warned you-

"_Do not touch Karkat Vantas." _He was straddling you, both hands pinned to the ground, and his clown make up was almost completely gone, ruined by rain and sweat and blood, and he was leaning in so close you could smell his breath. "_Or I will have to pay you an early visit, sister."_

And then he left. Just like that. He took nothing. He needed nothing. You smirked, for the sake of the cameras, and embraced the fact that he will be a hard gem to kill. Once you saw the state of Feferi's corpse, you felt relieved- he wasn't going to win, not after doing _that- _and you decided to stay out of his way until Vantas' team mates finished him for sodomising their dead friend, or whatever he planned on doing with the candy red midget.

And then you made the little fucker bleed.

Gamzee had a thing for blood. And he also really, really liked red.

You'd feel sorry for Karkat, if you weren't so busy feeling sorry for yourself.

At least you got to finish Terezi Pyrope off.

You've kept your eye on her from the beginning of the games- she liked to play clueless, but the way she held herself when she thought no one was looking gave her away- and you knew she'd put up a proper fight.

And she did. You were impressed.

Your plan was to land harmless punches until she got too tired to think, to knock her feet under her and watch her face as she accepts her death- but she kept blocking your punches, attacking you with her makeshift cane, keeping you on the edge the entire time- the deadly blow ended up being in self defence, an axe buried deep into her chest, teal exploding over you the moment you pulled it free. She died without a scream.

You hoped you could find the strength to go the same way.  
You didn't want to think about it, but it was hard. He'd find you any minute now. And then-

Footsteps, behind you. You spin around. He grins. You consider attacking him, but decide against it.

"We had an agreement, sister." He says. You nod.  
"We had a motherfucking deal." He's closer now. He's soaked in Feferi Peixes' blood. Soon, yours be covering him too.  
You don't flinch as he comes closer. Serkets don't flinch.

His fingers ghost under your chin.

"A motherfucking deal." He whispers.

You are a little offended at how quick your death was.

***ooo***

"Morning."

You look up- Karkat is standing over you, his eyes red from crying, face tear stained. You give him a little smile.

"Morning to you too."

"You kept watch all night yourself." It's not a question, but you nod. "Why?"

You shrug. "You allowed me to sleep when Rose died. The least I could do."

He scowls. "It's like, what, us, Serket and Juggalo now- you shouldn't be doing this."

"One all-nighter won't kill me." You shrug. "Plus, if I start pulling a no-sleep deal, maybe we get some actual caffeinated beverages- that'd be a first, I think, first in the history, we'd be remembered forever."

He rolls his eyes. "God fucking damn it, just go get some sleep."

You consider protesting, but are so _fucking tired, _so you yawn, nod, and crawl into the tent.

"Oh, and by the way." You arch your neck. "There was a canon. Someone's done and over with."

Sollux sits up at that- his eyes are crusted in yellow, and you suppose it's what his tears look like.

"One more, and then it's the three of us." You say, slumping to the tent floor. "Good nigh."

***ooo***

The Capitol decided that today was a day for bacon- you got bacon, actual bacon, freshly fried bacon- you had a laughing fit so severe Sollux shoved a strip into your mouth- "We don't need to alert whoever the fuck is still alive we're here, asshole."

"They're sending us bacon." You finally say, once you've chewed the force-fed strip down. "Fucking bacon. Like, 'sorry your friend got killed, have some hangover food'."

Sollux shrugs. "I never had a hang over."

That drops your mood. "Me neither."

"I did." Strider announces, exiting the tent, and Sollux groans.

"Doesn't surprise me, for some reason."

Dave ignores him, going for the food. "It was for John's fourteenth birthday- we raided the Lalonde mansion and found like, shitton of heavy stuff, and decided to play drinking games, and nobody really remembers what happened but I woke up in my bedroom and Bro was pissed. It was the only time he bothered with vacuuming." His laugh is heavy with nostalgia. "He still made me bacon, though- it was greasy as fuck, but he said it'll help- he blasted the speakers while I ate, until I threatened to gut him, and then he just laughed and told me I'm too much like him."

You are both quiet for a while.

"Mituna sometimes forgets my name." Sollux burst out of nowhere. "And he can't use the computer any more, because of the hand tremors."

Dave looks up at that, and you bite your lip- you know what happened to Mituna, a little too well.

"He was in that train accident, right?"

Sollux gives a grim nod. "Yeah."

Dave nods in understanding. "Sucks."

Another nod.

"He's with your other brother now, right?" Strider asks through a mouthful of bacon- bless him and his ability to make everything sound harmless and casual. You can't believe his volunteering was ever a problem- he could probably have killed the Ampora during the interview and would be able to brush it off as a joke.

"Psi, yeah." Sollux puts his plate down. "Haven't seen either of them in a while."

You all busy yourself with food for a while, and then Dave turns to you.

"How's having Kankri Vantas for a brother?" He asks. You frown.

"Much like having Dirk Strider." You reply. "Just with more talking and less face-to-face contact."

He grins. "He won a while ago, didn't he?"

You nod. "Probably the only victor that out-talked the interviewer."

He grins. "He looks a lot like you."

You scowl. "You look a lot like Dirk."

"Nah." He winks at the camera. "I'm cuter."

"Also, you have Satan eyes." Sollux adds. Dave seems taken aback for a moment, before he breaks down laughing.

"Better the Devil you know, I guess." He finally says.

"Not like yours are any better." You add. He smirks back.

"Defending your blood colour?" He asks, leaning back. "It's okay, I accept you despite your mutation."

"Shut your mouth." You scoff. "Terezi, tell him-"

The words die on your tongue. Sollux's breathing hitches. Dave looks down, failing to hide his overly-expressive eyes.

"_Shit."_ You grit your teeth.

You focus back on your food. No one attempts to revive the conversation.

***ooo***

You spend the day preparing- the final showdown is going down tonight, like it or not- the games should be over by tomorrow. You'll either be dead or a victor- and, whatever Dave has planned, you're not planning on being the victor.

It'll be either him or Sollux. You'll let them battle it out, because you can't hurt either- suicide is now a very real possibility, and your whole body is screaming that _you don't want to die_, but you don't want them to die either, and you most definitely don't want to live in a world without the both of them.

Then your brain goes back to the promise you made to Kankri. You tell it to shut the fuck up.

At one point, Sollux pulls out a shuriken, and hits a bird. It falls to the ground, and he throws it in your general direction.

"Jesus, Captor." You say, unimpressed. "You're coming off kind of strong."

"Only the best for you." He winks- or you assume so, it's hard to tell behind those stupid shades of his- and then goes over to pull the Shuriken out, since he only has three left, and wipes it off on his jeans. The bird is now bleeding, it's blood colour matching yours. Your tired, grieving brain finds it hilarious.

"Caw caw." You mutter. Sollux looks up, confused, before a grin spreads over his face.

"Indeed."

Dave is silent for the most of the day, and when the sun finally starts setting, you have a quick dinner-nobody is really hungry- and sit down and watch the sky, waiting to see the face of the last night's victim flash over the arena. You reach out and squeeze both of their hands, and you know you're all praying it's Juggalo- Vriska is dangerous, but Gamzee scares you more than she ever could.

Finally, a face is shown- Dave is the only one to curse out loud.

It's Vriska.

"Up for some clown-hunting?" Sollux finally asks, and you nod, before getting to your feet. Armed, you leave the tent behind- you won't be needing it any more.

Sollux leads the way- "lets find a clearing, shall we, he has a thing for trees"- and Dave is still silent. You finally break onto the meadow- cornucopia glistening in the moonlight, and you hear him snicker.

"Full circle." Is his only explanation. Sollux laughs next, and you join in.

"We're going to die tonight." Sollux finally says. "We might all die, tonight."

"Yeah." Dave says. Sollux keeps staring at him.

"Nothing we do can change that much." He goes on. They keep eye contact for another second, and you start to feel uneasy. Finally, Dave nods.

"Uh, guys-" And that's when you're shushed, in the most amazing way possible, with Dave's lips pressed against yours, his hands cupping your face, and you grasp the front of his shirt, and he pressed his tongue against your lips, and you part them, ever so slightly, and he moans, and your hands run up, into his hair, and you press yourself against him, taking in as much as you can, his smell, his taste, the feel of his burning skin under your fingers-

Sollux clears his throat, and you pull away, panting slightly.  
"It was never for the cameras." He whispers. You nod.

"I wish I could be your baker." Another chaste kiss. He laughs- it's empty, and he's clinging desperately to your shoulders.  
"Oh my god, I don't want this." Another kiss. "I-" Another. Longer. You melt into it, and when you part, raise a sickle to your chest and salute him. He does the same, and then it's Sollux' turn.

"This is shit." He says. "Our lives are shit." He turns to the camera. "Capitol is shit."

You share a look with Dave- his eyes are tinged with worry- and Sollux laughs, louder than necessary.

"CAPITOL" He screams. "IS SHIT!"

And that's when he falls silent, and all you do is wait.

***ooo***

Gamzee shows up, fifteen minutes later. He walks slowly, lazily, smirk on his face.

"'Sup." Dave acknowledges him first, pulling up his katana. Gamzee laughs.

That's when the screaming starts.

You weren't expecting it, and you jump back, eyes wide. It's coming from nowhere, and everywhere, and the voice keeps changing, and at one point Sollux bolts, and you realise it was Aradia's voice, but then it's Terezi, and then it's Vriska Serket, and then it's all of them at the same time, and then the voices are saying things-

"Jesus Christ." Dave mutters, voice as calm as ever, despite the terror in his crimson irises. "Mental torture. So 75th."

Sollux chuckles, and you realise he fell to his knees at one point- and that's when you start making sense of the words, and you realise it's a lisped voice begging for help-

"Mituna?" You ask, and he nods. You look at Dave.

"It's not real." He grabs Sollux' shoulder, and hoists him back to his feet. "It's not real. They made him talk into a microphone and then edited it- they can't torture a Captor and get away with it-"

"They're getting away with it, right fucking now!" Sollux screams- there are tears in his eyes- and Dave slaps him, hard. Sollux stumbles, before regaining his posture, and breathing a quick 'thank you'.

That's when Gamzee takes his chance- he doesn't seem particularly bothered by the screaming, go figure- and he hauls a large bat into the back of your head, making your vision go black for a second, and the next thing you know, you're several feet above the ground, pressed against a charred, rough surface of one of the thicker trees. Gamzee is sitting on top of you, knees holding your hands down, and you're pretty sure your ankle is broken, and the screaming is still there, but now you can hear Dave and Sollux too-

_They're not dead they're-_

Nope, they are just panicking because you've just been fucking kidnapped by a murderous juggalo-

Guess your plan worked then. You won't have to see either of them die.

"Get this over with." You groan, and Gamzee only grins wider.

"Your blood is red." He runs a hand through your hair, bringing it to his lips once he is done- his fingers are coated in your blood, and as he sucks it off, you suddenly realise there is a reason you've been brought this high.

He'll take his time.

The realisation must have been written across your face, because he grins wider, and your blood is on his teeth, and you shiver. "Just like candy."

"Get. This. _Over with." _You groan, but then he grabs a fistful of your hair, and bares your neck, and you really don't know what to expect, but when he brings his lips down to suck on it, it definitely comes as a surprise.

You feel his tongue on your skin, and then he bites into it, and you hold back a scream, because, _shit, _his teeth are sharp, and as he pulls away, there is more red on his lips, and he grins again.

"Just wait." He whispers. "I'll hear your screams yet."

He pulls your head even further back, and bites your neck again, moving up to your jaw, until he finally settles on your lips, taking the lower one between his teeth and biting, hard. You know what it must look like, but it's anything but sexual- it's disturbing, it's degrading, it's fucking painful, but you still refuse to scream. You'll bleed out and have your body vandalised by a fucking mental case, but you're not going to scream, Kankri doesn't have to hear you scream-

Suddenly, the weight is off your chest, and you almost fall of the branch, wrapping your arms around it in the final second- and you look up to see Dave, Dave Strider, his eyes ablaze with rage, one hand tangled in Gamzee's hair, other holding a katana to his throat.

"I bleed candy red too, you know." He whispers. "Too bad you can't make me."

"Oh, brother." Gamzee snickers, and you realise too late what he's about to do. "You are wrong about that."

And just like that, he leans into Dave- well, throws himself would be more appropriate- and Dave barely gets to make the deadly cut over the juggalo's throat before they're both falling, rushing towards the ground in a way that you know is impossible to survive.

You have no idea how you got down alive, but you did. Dave is dead by the time you reach his corpse- two canons fired out, barely a second apart- you roll Gamzee's corpse off him, and lean in to cup his face- crimson irises staring up blindly, pale blonde hair tainted by the damned, candy red blood.

***ooo***

You watch Karkat limp towards the Strider, and as he cups the dead boy's face, you can see the panic written all over his face. You pull out a Shuriken- it is the last one you have left- and take a step forward. Kk is mumbling now, and there are tears in his eyes- he is bleeding, badly, and left unattended, he'd probably pass out and bleed to death.

_That's why you need to hurry up. _This is the last time you'll ever see him, and you don't want to remember a passed out Karkat. You teased him about his shouting a lot, but god damn it, you grew to love his angry outbursts.

Breathing hurts. Everything hurts.

_I don't want to do this._

He's too shaken, too caught up with trying to get Dave to move, to realise you're coming closer. It's only when you place a hand to his shoulder that he turns around, eyes wide.

"Sollux…" He looks at the shuriken in your hand, and the look in his eyes makes you want to laugh. He thinks he has it figured out.

"Karkat." You bite back tears. He won't remember you crying. He won't. You won't let it happen. "Congrats."

He sniffs, forced smirk on his face. "I did nothing-"

"You won." You interrupt, and the way his entire expression changes is priceless. He looks back up to your face, eyes wide and pleading. "You won the Games, you tiny asshole."

"No- _no!" _He screams, but it's too late.

You place a Shuriken to your throat- you know where to slice, you know how to slice, you are a Captor, for fuck's sake, Captors _know _things- and make the final cut.

***A/N* Hi again!**

**Congratulations, KK. **

**Please drop me a review, telling me whether this was any good.**

**This isn't the last chapter, so we'll see each other again! **

**I'm actually really sad now, so I'll go eat some chocolate or something, and pray for some reviews, yeah?**

**You're all cute as fuck.**

**-BBT **


	10. Chapter 10

You wake up feeling detached- your limbs heavy, your head throbbing, gravity seemingly non-existent. You doze off easily- you can't even force yourself to open your eyes, and before you know it, you are asleep again.  
The next time you reach consciousness, your limbs are still heavy, and your head is still throbbing, but now you also feel a pain in your ankle and a burning in your throat and every movement hurts and there is something you should be remembering-

_Oh._

You sit up so fast you almost black out again, but you shove your nails into your palms and that keeps you awake. Groaning, you force the tiny dots swimming in your vision away, and take a better look around.

A white room- too white- air heavy with antiseptics- an IV stuck to your forearm, and, last but not least, cuffs attached to both of your wrists and ankles (one of which is wrapped in white gauze- no wonder it hurts). There's a glass of water on your right, in a little cup holder attached to the bed, just close enough so your cuffed arm can reach it, yet far enough to not be accidentally knocked over. You down it in a second, and now that your throat is no longer on fire, try to will away fog clouding your latest, direly important memories.

You remember taking a blow to the back of your head- and then Gamzee's teeth on your lip- you prod at it with a finger, but the swelling is already gone, so you must've been out of it for a while- and then, Dave-

_Dave._

_Sollux._

_AradiaTerezi-_

You suddenly don't remember how to breathe. Your heartbeat grows frantic, and suddenly, there are people in the room, skin unnaturally pale, faces covered in surgical masks, and you scream at them, fighting against your restraints, and then there's a needle piercing through your flesh, and everything goes black again.

The third time you wake up, your ankle no longer hurts- Capitol medical procedures, no surprise there- but your throat still burns, and the restrains are now heavier, pinning you to a bed, one strap even holding your head in place- are they really so scared of you, for fuck's sake, you didn't even make a single kill through the entire games what are they scared of-

Oh my god.

You won.

A sob escapes your lips, and then there are fingers cupping your face, and you force your eyelids open, coming face to face with Kankri's pale, thinned, sleep-deprived face. His eyes are red and puffy, and his smile is a weird mixture of desperation, pity and relief.

"Karkat." He whispers. "Karkat, you came back."

Breathing is difficult- but Kankri is here, Kankri is happy, at least you didn't screw that up- so you try to will some air into your lugs, and to remember how talking works.

"Throat-" Your voice is quiet and raspy from misuse. You flinch. "Dry."

"Yes. Understandable." He fumbles around, hopefully for a glass.

"Straps." Speaking hurts, but bondage is not really your thing. "Off."

"Oh. Yes. Yes. Sorry." The strap holding your head down is gone, but he hesitates before continuing. "I am putting my faith in you remaining calm-"

"Kankri." Your voice is desperate and in such a sad state that he releases you without a complaint. You need help sitting up, and then he gives you more pillows to lean against, and then, bless him, a glass of cold water. You tip it back, letting out a pleased hum as the fire in your throat goes out. It's only then that you meet Kankri's eyes, and oh god, he looks so nervous, he's actually quiet-

"I won." You whisper. Your voice is still a bit raspy. He nods.

"How long have I been out?" You force yourself to go on. The conversation seems to calm him down.

"A week." He says. "Well, eight days to be precise-" He watches your reaction. You merely blink back. "You- you have lost a lot of blood, and your ankle was badly damaged, but it is alright now, thanks to the supreme medical experts the Capitol supplied-"

"Yeah, make sure I thank them." You interrupt. "What- what- they're all dead."

Kankri looks different- besides the obvious matter of losing unhealthy amount of weight and gaining a permanently sleep-deprived look- but that's when you realise it isn't him that has changed, it's you.

"I am so sorry, Karkat."

"Shut up." You mumble. He nods, pulling away- you grab him by the front of his sweater and pull him into a hug. He's taken aback for a second, but then you start crying, and he wraps his arms around you, running his fingers through your hair, making silent, shooshing noises.

"You're acting like a moirail." You mutter, because you feel the need to say something.  
"Not a moirail." He hums into your ear. "A brother."

***ooo***

The doctor comes in to check up on you in an hour, and he deems you both physically and mentally okay, and you are good to go. Your quarters are the same they were when you were here with Aradia, that tiny infinity ago, and Kankri doesn't seem surprised when your legs give away and you crumble to the floor- he gets you to your bed and shoves a tiny pill into your mouth, and it makes you feel like you're floating, and you can breathe again, and you fall asleep in an instant.

Morning comes to soon, and Kankri tries to talk you into eating, which you refuse. Finally, Damara gestures an avox over, and after one strict look from her and a resigned nod from Kankri, he is forcing food down your throat while Damara holds you down.

She is _much _stronger than she looks.

You throw up immidiately after, and she is forced to apologise. Kankri promises avox no one will know what they made him do, but the poor man doesn't seem relieved.

The beauty team chats away as they scrub you clean, and then they fix up your face so you don't look like a trauma-ridden teenager that just watched his friends die and can't keep any food down. One of them opens the built-in closet to fetch your crowning outfit, and you catch a glimpse of a dress- black corset covered in rubies, long, flowing skirts in different shades of crimson, sleeves made of rich black lace- a dress that was meant to be worn by Aradia, in case she won- and you reel over and throw up. The guy you almost throw up over makes a surprised yelp, mutters something about 'the Vantas thing', and tells them to fetch an avox. You feel guilty as you watch the slave mop up the reddish liquid- it's almost pure water, because that's all you have in your stomach right now- but then there are people dabbing at your face, showing peppermints into your mouth, and by the time they distance yourself, the avox is gone.

Your own victor outfit is much simpler- fitting black pants, tight black shirt, a silver tie, loosely tied- your hair styled into your signature mess, face covered in powder, eyes framed in silver and black- and as you stare at your reflection, your only thought is how non-human you look.

Then you realise that's the point. You aren't human any more.

Kankri comes in to check on you, and you give him a small nod, and then you're led out, towards the stage. Ampora announces you with all the pomp one can own, and then some more- the crowd cheers, what for, you have no idea- you take your seat and try to be the person you used to be, but give up soon enough.

Karkat Vantas came in crimson red, bled for the Capitol, and left it in a flash of silver.

Damara doesn't just pick out pretty colours.

Damara might get in a lot of trouble if she doesn't watch what she's doing.

Ampora grins at you as you sit down. "Karkat Vantas."

"My name, the last time I checked." The words roll of your tongue without conversing with your brain. It seems to work, though.

"Well, better make sure." Cronus winks at the audience. "Also, what happened to the red? Seemed keen on it before the games."

"Makara drained me of it." You blink at the reflectors. They are way too bright. "Thought you watched the broadcast."

He leans forward. "You do look a little drained. Sure you're alright?"

Now he's just being an ass. "I'm better than Makara, that's for sure."

The audience laughs. You frown.

"Speaking of Makara," Cronus catches on. "How do you feel about him?"

You stare at the man for a second. "I made it clear, the last time we talked: I don't appreciate being molested."

"Didn't seem to mind it when it was Dave Strider." Cronus smirks at you. You feel a spark of anger, deep in your being, too deep to actually reach the surface.

"That-" You bite your lip, and force yourself to maintain eye contact. "That wasn't molestation."

Cronus has to stop asking question then- thank god- and you watch the recap of the games. You get the most of the screen time- no surprise there- and Dave comes as a close second. Sollux, Terezi and Aradia have an impressive amount of footage too, but Gamzee is the one that really concerns you- apparently, there is no such thing as censorships in Capitol, because you get to watch every of his kills in excruciating detail. No, screw that, every death is portrayed in a way that is way too insightful to be anywhere near okay, and if your stomach wasn't as completely empty as it was, you'd probably have thrown up all over Cronus Ampora. As if the scenes you've already witnessed weren't enough, you know get to remember the expression on Aradia's face as her flesh melted off, Jane Crocker screaming for death as she burned, Terezi's corpse hitting the ground as Vriska Serket pulls her axe free, life disappearing from Dave's eyes- the detail you were really glad you missed- the poor district four boy begging, not for his life, but for a quick death, Vriska Serket's (actually quick) death, Sollux's little smile as he cuts his throat, and yourself, screaming at him, screaming at Dave, screaming such incoherent bullshit that you're sure could get you publically whipped but is mercifully not understandable.

The kiss is shown, too. It's long, edited to be heartbreaking even to the people that _did not participate in the kiss_- and you are overwhelmed with relief when you realise the cameras didn't pick up what you had whispered to him.

You don't need the Capitol to know you compared yourself to Peeta Mellark.

Once the recap is over, the Condense enters the stage- _god save the queen, send her victorious, happy and glorious, send her back to hell please- _ and she gives you a small smirk as she places the heavy crown on your head- you imagine that, had Gamzee Makara been able to win, this would be the moment where the horrible accident takes place and he is left dying in agony.

You didn't kill Feferi Peixes, though. You didn't kill anyone.

You just had them die for you.  
Doesn't feel like much of a difference.

***ooo***

You are tired- so tired- and Kankri seems to understand, because he places a firm hand on your shoulder once the ceremony is over, and starts leading you away from the crowd. The crowd is not happy about getting their fresh new victor stolen, but they seem to like Kankri well enough, because he gets them to back off with a smile and a few words- well, a short lecture, but it's _really _short, and you're already zoning out so you don't particularly mind.

Kankri is, after all, the only one you have left.

You are halfway to the elevator when somebody grabs your shoulder and tugs you back in place, and Kankri's hold of your shoulder stiffens, and your head flies up, and you come to face Dirk Strider, eyes boring holes in your soul, the anger in them obvious even through the ridiculous shades.

Your breathing stops. You wait for the punch.

It doesn't come, though. Dirk eventually shifts his glare, and you follow it, and you recognise Jake English as the guy who is holding Dirk's clenched fist back, expression pleading.

"Dirk." He whispers. "Remove yourself from the boy."

"He-" Dirk starts, but Jake cuts him off.

"He didn't kill your brother." His voice is silent but urgent. Dirk's fist starts unclenching. "And even if he did, you'd still have no right to seek personal revenge- it was the Games, okay. Vantas wouldn't be after Dave, if the positions were reversed."

"Exactly." Kankri snaps. Dirk's eyes fly to him, and he snarls.  
"Shut it or I'll make you." He spits the words out, and anger fills Kankri's glare.

"Remove. Yourself. From. _My. Brother._"

Dirk's eyes fly down to you once again, and then he takes a step back, letting both of his hands drop to his sides.

"How-" He takes in a deep breath before continuing. "What did you do to Dave?"

"For god's sake, Dirk!" Jake sounds exasperated now. "He didn't throw a bloody love charm on your brother!"

"Dave would have won." He is still staring at you.  
"But he didn't!" Jake cups Dirk's face and forces the taller man to meet his eyes. "Dave made his choice, and it came with a great cost, but Karkat Vantas had nothing to do with it-"

"But the kiss-"  
"-that Dave initiated?"

Dirk's lips are pressed into a thin line. "I hate you."

"I'm right nevertheless."

Another moment of intense glaring, and then Dirk relaxes into the shorter boy's arms, and the latter pulls him into a hug. He gives you and Kankri a small nod, and then you're pulled away again, back to your quarters.

***ooo***

You spend the trip back home in your bed- Kankri seems reluctant to give you more pills at first, but puppy eyes do the trick, and from that point on, it's a never-ending haze of taking pills, passing out, waking up, taking more. Sometimes, you wake up to find Kankri sitting by your side, stroking your hair, but you're too drugged to really notice.

"You need to stop this, once we get back." He tells you, and you nod- you're a victor now, you can get your own, one way or another.

You are forced to stay sober for the first day back- the district is there to wish you a warm welcome- and you are dressed in your normal clothes again, an oversized black sweater and a pair of jeans. Kankri doesn't seem to particularly mind.

You attempt a smile when you get back, but it doesn't work out, so you just wave at the crowd and murmur a 'thank you' at the mayor's daughter- she's a small, pale thing dressed in a pretty, expensive-looking dress- and she stands on her tiptoes to give you a kiss on the cheek. You're not sure how to reply, so you just pat her head, and she gives you the brightest smile you've ever seen.

"I'm glad you didn't kill anyone." She whispers. "You are way too grouchy, but also very kind."

"Uh." Is your insightful reply.

The moment you enter the house you go to your room, fall to your bed, and stare at your computer. Seeing it, your first impulse is to turn it on and send Sollux a message about the creepy little girl- but Sollux is dead, and so is Terezi, and so is Aradia- and you don't have any other friends.

You curl up in a ball and cry. Kankri comes in, fifteen minutes later, with a plate of soup, and sits down next to you, pulling you into a hug.

"I hate Capitol." You mutter. He nods.

"So do I."

You sob quietly for a while. You feel pathetic, but are past the point of caring.

"Will Dirk Strider be after my blood every time we cross paths?" You ask after a while, and Kankri chuckles.

"I believe mister English will talk some sense into him by the next year." He assures you. You scowl.

"They're, like, a thing, right?"

"I don't believe I have the right to share information about other people's quadrants," He sighs. "But yes, they are."

You nod again. "They're not really hiding it."

"They are, actually." Kankri clears his throat. "Please, do contain from sharing this information. Capitol might decide to play with them, were the news to leak."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

You fall asleep curled against Kankri's sweater. The soup is long forgotten.

***ooo***

You turn off your computer the next morning- you can't help yourself- and as Kankri fumbles around the house, muttering about the urgent need of cleaning, you realise you have a new request.

You study the screen for a while- the name is EctoBiologist- and you are just about to block him and tell Kankri you want to throw the computer away, when he messages you.

**EB: Karkat!**

**EB: Can I call you Karkat?**

**EB: Please don't block me**

You stare at the screen- is this guy (girl?) real- before the curiosity gets the best of you, and you type up a reply.

**CG: YOU JUST CALLED ME KARKAT**

**CG: YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO GIVE ME A MIND-BLOWINGLY GOOD REASON TO NOT BLOCK YOU**

**CG: COUNTING**

You sit back and wait.

**EB: Oh, wow, you're mad hehe! I guess that was to be expected, I did creep on you here**

**EB: Got your pesterchum from Kankri, so you don't have to worry about everyone contacting you all of the sudden**

You stare at the screen in shock. Finally, you find your vocal chords. "Kankri?"

More noises from the kitchen. "Yes, Karkat?"

"Did you give some random kid my pesterchum address?"

He is in your room in no time. "I- uh-"

"_Kankri."_

"In my defence, he is no random kid-"

But before he can finish, a new message from EB flashes on your screen. You glance over to the chat window and-

"-what."

**EB: Anyways, my name is John Egbert- you might know how I am?**

"You gave John Egbert my pesterchum address." Kankri looks down under your gaze.

"Kankri, for the love of God-"

"You could use some friends." He mumbles. That stops your incoming rant.

You look back at the screen. "…thanks."

He gives you a small smile and a hair ruffle, and then he's back in the kitchen.

***ooo***

John and you keep on talking- he has also just lost his best friends, so he understands- and he understands the burning urge to _never mention Dave's name. Ever. _

He mostly ignores you attitude, and you ignore his incredible ability to be annoying in return. It's not all roses, though- at one point, when you're explaining how the quadrants work (god, district 13 people can be clueless) he mistakes your insulting as an attempt to form a blackrom, and it doesn't end well ("I'm flattered, but I'm not a homosexual-" "You think I'd be flirting with Dave's best friend?" "…no. sorry"), but you are both aware how extremely alone you are, and how much you need each other.

You don't leave the house much, and Kankri worries. You tell him to mind his own fucking business. The glimpse of the old Karkat calms him down enough to not bother you again.

You eventually tell him about Dave- you don't get very far before you can't breathe any more, and he doesn't push it- and in return, he tells you about what his life is like.

The year rolls around. You visit all the districts, and finally get to meet John face to face- Dave wasn't exaggerating, he really is all dorky and buck teeth- Dirk is currently in district four, doing a victory tour himself, so you can walk around without him breathing down your neck- and also, it gives John the opportunity to show you the Strider mansion.

You're not sure why you agreed to come, but you did- and you regret it the moment you enter Dave's room, and see a Katana leaning against the desk ("Dirk didn't touch a thing, but he doesn't mind if I do- would mind it if you did, but he doesn't need to know you were here, eh?") and your knees give out, and John sits down on the floor next to you, and you don't fight it when he hugs you- he starts crying, and if a couple of tears rolled down your cheek, you will deny them until the day you die.

"I wished, at first, that he didn't fall for you and that Gamzee killed you and that he killed Sollux and that he came back." John says, all of the sudden. "But now, as much as I wish he could get back, I'm also glad I got to meet you."

You sniff. "That was Cage worthy."

He elbows you, but manages to laugh, and you laugh with him, and then he gets up to his feet and leads the way out.

"Bye, Dave." He mutters to the closed doors. You scowl.  
"You're an idiot." You mutter.

"You talked to his corpse." He snaps back.

He has a point.

***ooo***

Dirk Strider manages to return to his district before you get a chance to leave- he corners you in John's living room, where the two of you were hanging out, and makes him leave you alone.

"What did you feel for Dave?" He asks- no warning, no warm up, just plain old emotional question thrown in your face.

But that's when he takes his shades off, and you blink in surprise.

"I-" Your breathing hitches. His eyes are tangerine coloured- they are almost as beautiful as Dave's.

"And if you answer in quadrants, I swear to god, I will break your face."

That shuts you up. He cocks his head to the side, waiting.

"I knew him for a very short time." You finally say. The expression in his eyes says he expected this kind of answer. "And yet, I still miss him."

He didn't see that one coming, though.

"I might have-" You pause, take in a deep breath, and make yourself go on. "It was the closest thing to romantic love I hold myself capable of feeling."

You look up then, and he nods, biting his lip.

"Yeah." He nods. "Okay."

***ooo***

**EB: Is it okay if I ask a thing?**

**CG: JOHN**

**CG: WHAT IS IT NOW**

**EB: When you were in the arena, you thought Sollux was going to kill you, right?**

**EB: Sorry**

**EB: This wasn't okay**

**CG: THAT WAS WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE**

**EB: Were you about to let him?**

**CG: …**

**CG: IF IT WAS DAVE**

**CG: STANDING OVER YOU**

**EB: Yeah**

**EB: Thanks for answering **

**CG: FUCK YOU**

*****ooo*****

***A/N* Alright. What happens next is up to you**

**a) we leave it here- Kk won and is friends with John and DirkJake is cute and canon and mostly everyone is dead**

**b) you drop a review telling me you'd be interested in reading a sequel and I write a sequel (I'll probably write it anyways because my beta is perfect and wants it but I won't clog up the precious fanfiction space if you're not interested)**

**Please do tell me what to do life is hard choice is hard**

**STRONG thank-yous to Kawaii Youkai Hime, GrumpyGoldfish, FloatingKitties, StrongRed and especially TruDivination (reviewed every chapter bless your soul) and to anyone that has read and followed and I am really happy I got to write this and yeah. You're all cute as fuck. Hopefully we run into each other again, stay awesome**


End file.
